


An Atypical Cinderella Story

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeous Bane, Catarina loss - Freeform, Cinderella Story-AU, Malec, Malec AU, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Simon Lewis - Freeform, a cinderella story, alec lightwood - Freeform, lydia branwell - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Magnus is just an average teen living a simple life with his mother in Idris. When tragedy strikes, Magnus loses the one person he has left. Suddenly, he is thrust into a life as a servant of his evil stepfather, Asmodeous, and his evil stepsiblings. To escape his harsh reality, he turns to an online chatroom, where he begins a relationship with a mysterious boy. Will Magnus be able to get his happy ending with the boy who seems too good to be true? Or will life get in the way of his happily ever after?





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom lived a handsome little boy, and his ‘widowed’ mother. 

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t that long ago. And it wasn’t REALLY a faraway kingdom, It was Idris, alicante. And it only looked far away because you could barely see it through all of the smog.

But to Magnus Bane, growing up in Idris was his kingdom. 

Magnus was his mom’s best friend...and she was his. As Magnus grew older, he would say that being raised by a single mother helped put him ahead in the makeup and clothing departments...which were kind of his forte. It was as if he never missed out on anything at all.

Magnus Bane felt like the luckiest boy in the entire world.

Magnus’ Mother owned the coolest diner in the entirety of Idris...it was called “Bane’s Diner.” Magnus loved spending all of his free time hanging out there, making memories that would last a lifetime. It was a place where diet was a four letter word, and grease came at no additional charge.

At the diner, everyone felt like family. Magnus vividly remembers spending his birthdays there, celebrating with his diner family, his friends, and most of all...his mother.

Catarina, one of the servers, had been one of his mothers’ closest friends, and felt more like family than anyone else. He remembers his last birthday he spent with his mother at the diner, surrounded by friends and family. 

“Make a Wish our little prince!” Catarina exclaimed excitedly as she placed his cake on the diner table. Magnus smiled wide. He wondered what he even needed a wish for, when he had everything he could ever possibly want. Still, he closed his eyes tight, thought deeply, and blew out his candles. Looking around in contentment at the people around him.

Magnus’ mother proudly snapped a picture with her camera, before a stranger knocked into her, sending them both falling to the diner floor. Magnus’ mother lay on top of the strange man, smiling like she had just fallen in love for the first time all over again. 

Magnus looked over the scene with curious eyes...maybe his mother thought they needed one more thing in their lives, Asmodeus.

Cut forward to the day that Magnus’ mother and Asmodeus got married at city hall, confetti being thrown at all ends as the newlyweds happily made their way down the stairs. Magnus trailed behind, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Along with his new stepfather came his twin children, Camille and Lilith...his out-of-step sisters. 

As long as Magnus’ mother was happy, he could be, too. She deserved it after her sacrifices to give Magnus the best life possible. They were going to be one big, happy family. Or atleast Magnus thought...I think he was under the wrong impression.

From the beginning you could tell Asmodeus didn't want Magnus getting in his way. From the moment they were taking wedding photos and he dropped his wallet so that Magnus would miss being in said photos.

Unfortunately for Magnus, this was NO fairytale. 

Magnus remembers the last conversation he had with his mother...a memory that somewhat helps keep him at peace. 

Magnus was laid in bed, his head resting on his mother’s chest as she read him a storybook...a tradition that they upheld in their household from when Magnus was born.

Magnus sighed in contentment, his mother’s voice calming him as she read the story.

“He took her hand, and he kissed it, and he SWOOPED her up onto his horse…” Magnus mother read enthusiastically, her voice changing to enhance the story.

“And the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off into the sunset and to his castle...where they lived HAPPILY, EVER. AFTER!” She finished off, tickling Magnus’ stomach before closing the book and setting it in her lap.

Magnus giggled, before asking, “Do fairytales come true, mama?” 

She sighed softly beside him, giving him a smile.

“Well...no,” She started, trying to find her words, “but dreams do come true…”

“Do you have a dream?” Magnus questioned, looking up to meet his mother’s soft gaze.

“Yeah...my dream is that you’ll grow up, and go to college…and that someday maybe you’ll build your OWN castle.” She admitted, pulling him closer to her chest.

“Mama, can a prince have a prince? Or do princes need a princess?” Magnus asked curiously. Magnus’ mother ran her fingers through his hair gently as she talked.

“Yes, a prince can certainly have a prince. Or maybe he does want a princess. He could even like both. But that is a choice that is up to you. I wouldn't love you any less, whether you want a princess or a prince.” His mother reassured him.

Magnus smiled, “Where do princes go to college, mama?” 

“They...uh...they go to princeton... where all of the princes go. But darling, you know, fairy tales aren't just about finding your beautiful prince or princess. They are simply about fulfilling your dreams and goals!” She explained.

“And remember as I always say...Never let the fear of striking out…” She trails off, leaving room for Magnus to finish her thought.

“Keep you from playing the game.” He finished off.

Magnus would do anything to cherish nights like these forever. If only life was that simple and beautiful.

His mother and him laughed.

“And just remember whenever you need it, this book contains important things that you MAY need to know later in life. I want you to find comfort in that.” She tells him, gesturing to the large storybook laying in her lap. He hums in understanding.

She places a soft kiss to his forehead, and that’s when Magnus notices that something is off. 

The castle snowglobe that his mother got him was snowing...but he wasn't shaking it. The room around them started shaking uncontrollably, and Magnus flinched, clinging onto his mother in fear.

“Help! Help!” Magnus hears Asmodeus call from down the hallway, and his mother immediately jumps up from the bed...dropping the storybook to the floor and running towards the door.

Magnus kingdom came crumbling down the day that the deadly Idris earthquake struck. He hopped off the bed, running after her and grabbing onto her shirt.

“Mama, don’t go!” Magnus cried and pleaded out as he shakily held on to her arm. She sadly looked at him before standing up… “I’ll be RIGHT BACK!” she reassured him before taking off down the hallway...Magnus will never forget the last time he looked at his mother as he rounded the corner of the house.

Magnus cried, and cried, screaming out “MAMA! COME BACK! MAMA.” Something that haunted his mind until this day.

The snowglobe his mother got him fell to the ground, glass shattering everywhere. Magnus’ heart shattered right along with it. 

he’ll never forget finding his mother lying lifeless on the ground… “No!” He cried out when he ran for her and slid to the ground, shaking her and begging her to wake up. It was all his fault for letting her go...he blamed himself.

Magnus lost his best friend that day, and from that moment on the only fairy tales in his life were the ones he read about in storybooks...or used to.

Magnus reminisced this memory, everyday as his visited his mother’s favorite store, glancing into the glass window as a stray tear rolled down his face. He walked away, going home to face another day of harsh reality.


	2. Chapter 2- Eight Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up to face yet another day in his harsh reality.

Since Magnus’ mother never wrote a will, Asmodeus got everything that she left behind. The house, the diner, and to his dismay...Magnus.

Magnus took his remaining belongings from his bedroom and put them into a small cardboard box, making his way to his new bedroom...the attic. Asmodeus forced him to move up there so that his two daughters, Camille and Lilith, could have their own space.

He heard giggles behind him before footsteps descended the steps.

Magnus sighed, walking the rest of the distance, setting the box down and plopping down onto the dusty bed. He looked around, suddenly feeling like he no longer had a purpose without his mother. It was like his life suddenly lost its meaning.

-

Fast forward to eight years later…

“Magnus!” His stepfather’s voice rang softly through the newly-installed monitor that he got to ensure Magnus can cater to his every beck and call. 

“Yoo-who, Maggie!” The voice taunted slightly louder.

Magnus was fast asleep at his desk, face in a pile of homework papers that he’d fallen asleep in the midst of completing. He had a long day the previous day...It was exhausting not only juggling a job at the diner AND Senior Year of high school...but also being a servant.

“MAGNUS!” Asmodeus’ voice boomed through the monitor, jolting Magnus out of his sleep. He raised his head slowly, hair all disheveled and he let out an aggravated moan.

Magnus let out a yawn, as asmodeus tossed orders at him too early in the morning.

“It’s breakfast time…so BRING ME MY BREAKFAST!” He demanded.

Magnus threw down his pencil, forcing himself to get out of his desk chair and do as he was told. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time or ability to disobey his stepfather...beings that he was the only way Magnus would be able to afford to go to college at Princeton.

Without Asmodeus, he’d be stuck. So as messed up as it sounds, he doesn't have the luxury of following his heart.

Asmodeus was sat outside, his feet propped up on the coffee table, his cain sat next to him (that’s a long story). He was dressed as usual, a flashy outfit complete with his usual evil smirk on his unusually defined cheekbones.

Magnus would like to smack the smirk right off of his evil face.

His two stepsisters, Camille and Lillith, were currently outside in the pool, doing what could be perceived as attempting water yoga. To Magnus, they looked like two whales in the ocean, incapable of swimming. 

That was besides the point.

Asmodeus looked at them with a proud smile, yelling over to their yoga instructor, Luke, “Can you BELIEVE how incredibly gifted my two girls are?” he questioned with a bragging tone that left no room for argument.

“Absolutely unbelievable, truly.” Luke responded with a hint of sarcasm evident in his voice. He frowned as he turned back to continue his lesson.

Magnus ran down the steps to the pool, careful to not drop asmodeus’ breakfast...freshly made Salmon (Don’t question it...he has an unhealthy obsession with a new salmon diet).

Not that Asmodeus even needs a diet, he’s tall and extremely thin...he looks like he could use some food...perhaps he feeds on human emotions and the fear he inflicts on others to get what he wants.

“Magnus!” Asmodeus yelled out...making Magnus speed up his pace. 

“I’m coming!” He responded, reaching his stepfather and handing him the dish.

“Is this the norwegian salmon that I asked for...because I need my Omega threes.” Asmodeus questioned as he examined the dish of food.

“Only the best.” Magnus replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Asmodeus jabbed his fork into the food, taking a bite.

“Mmm...I can tell...you know,” Asmodeus began, causing Magnus to sigh, “It costs a FORTUNE to fly that stuff in from Norwegia,” He explained as if Magnus cared. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Dad!” Camille yells angrily from the pool. Oh no, another argument between his two stepsisters...what a surprise. 

“You have a spastic brain!” Magnus heard from what he didn't block out of the argument, watching in amusement as Camille leaped onto Lilith's back, dunking her under the water. They began to wrestle, Luke the Instructor frantically trying to stop them.

“What are you doing just standing there?” Asmodeus questioned… “Get to work!” He finished off, turning his gaze back to his breakfast, chewing rather loudly.

“Asmodeus, I can’t go to work this morning. I have this BIG TEST that I NEED to study for. I fell asleep last night because I worked a late shift at the diner.” Magnus explained, essentially begging to not have to go to work.

His future depended on his grades in his classes...so it was important he made up for lost studying time...coincidentally which was Asmodeus’ fault.

“Listen Magnus...people go to school to get smarter...so that THEY can get a JOB. Y O U, already have a job. So it’s like skipping a step.” His mocking and condescending tone finished off...leaving no room for argument.

Magnus rolled his eyes, walking away to make his way to the diner. He already wasn't having a good morning...the sprinklers that his stepfather set up going off, drenching his clothes.

“Shit!” He cursed, making his way through the maze of sprinklers to turn them off at the box. 

“No darling...leave those on! the lawn is looking brown!” Asmodeus yelled.

“Asmodeus...we are in the middle of a drought for christs sake!” Magnus argued back, still fidgeting with and trying to get the sprinkler system to go off. 

“Droughts are for POOR PEOPLE...what do you think Beyonce or J’lo have brown lawns?!” Asmodeus carelessly responded.

Magnus sighed heavily, running inside to change his clothes.

-  
“You call that Grade-A beef? Well that COW must have cheated on it’s test!” Magnus heard Catarina’s voice remark as she hung up the phone.

He put on his apron and skates (a fabulous and dumb edition to the diner thanks to Asmodeus Bane) and got to work on bussing tables. Catarina made her way around the diner, getting different things done...while other workers took and delivered orders, and Ragnor the Chef prepared different meals.

“Magnus Bane! What in the world are you still doing here? You’re going to be late for school!” Catarina scolded him...Magnus dismissing it and continuing to clean up tables.

“I’ll get to school! I’m almost done...and Asmodeus is going ballistic,” He responded quickly, skating around the floor.

“I couldn’t care less about Asmodeus Bane and whatever he says. What I care about is YOU. And your education.” Catarina replied softer. 

Catarina was always like Magnus’ second mother...making sure that he was okay and always looking out for him.  
It was nice to not feel so alone.

They argued back and forth until Catarina interrupted Magnus, “What would your mother want? She’d want you at school. You can leave Asmodeus and his antics to me. Go.” Catarina reassured him. He sighed, giving her a quick hug before making his way to his car.

-  
Magnus pulled up outside of Simon’s house, honking his horn and sending a wave in the direction of Simon’s mother...who was cleaning her car.

“Looking good mrs. Lewis!” He yelled out, gesturing to the car.

“Well this car is my pride and joy! Thanks, Magnus!” She responded before putting her attention back onto cleaning her car.

Simon exited his house...and Magnus’ jaw dropped at the sight he was greeted with. Simon was dressed like a gangster, chains around his neck and all, reading from a script Magnus presumed was for an audition...figures. Simon was always the one to be so spontaneous and not care what others thought.

Magnus used to be like that...open and proud of who he was. That was until his mother passed away, and suddenly his life got dim.

Magnus sometimes wished he could be like that again...carefree and happy...free to flaunt who he was. But not...dressed like that. 

Simon’s mother squealed and kissed his cheek, “You look great! Kill it son!” She encouraged.

“I’ll be home at five o’clock. Aight?” He attempted to be gangster but it didn't work. Magnus rolled his eyes at how extra his best friend was being.

“Mom look! No offence Magnus, but don't you see what I have to go to school in? Don’t you feel sorry for me?” Simon exclaimed while gesturing to Magnus’ run down car. Magnus scoffed at the rudeness, but laughed at his mom’s response. 

“No...you see, I only feel sorry for the three other cars that you totaled. Now get to school.” She responded.

Simon put down his head, angrily pulling the car door open and getting inside. Magnus cleared his throat, glaring at Simon.

“Simon...I am NOT taking you to school dressed like that.” Magnus scolded. Simon looked offended, trying to continue his persona and play it cool. 

“This is my Snoop Dizzle Look!” Simon exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Magnus sent a glare in his direction that meant “Get out and change now or walk for all the hell I care.” Simon nodded and got out of the car.

“Alright...take two.” Simon sighed.

Magnus grinned in amusement as Simon disappeared, returning soon after dressed seemingly more normal and “Simon-ish”. Magnus isn’t one to talk about being extra when it comes to clothing...because he always used to be dressed to impress. He always used to wear the most sparkly and glamorous outfits, alongside his perfectly styled hair and makeup. He didn't have any shame in who he is though, because his mother always told him to be proud of it.

Magnus is a proud and out bisexual eighteen year old...and he’s never been happier. Well, atleast for that aspect of his life. It doesn't make life with Asmodeus any easier or bearable.

Here goes another school day in the life of Magnus Bane.


	3. Welcome Back to Idris High!

“Buenos Dias Angels! Welcome to another day at Idris High. Make sure to continue your fight in the conservation of your water. Take advice from Professor Hodge, who hasn't had a shower in weeks! And don’t forget that today is the last day to get tickets for the halloween homecoming dance! You too can dress up like someone you’re not for a change, I-” The voice on the loudspeaker was interrupted and replaced with the pledge of allegiance.

Magnus chuckled to himself, turning into the parking lot and scouting for a spot.

“Look! Premium parking spot right there on the end!” Simon pointed, Magnus following his hand to park.

A car cut Magnus’ off though, parking across three spots. Magnus wasn't surprised to see the one and only Lydia Branwell and her fellow snobs inhabiting that car. 

“You snooze you lose!” The girls taunted and giggled.

Magnus jammed on his breaks and sighed, watching as the girls jumped out of their car...sporting their too-short skirts and slutty appearances… the usual at Idris High. 

“If it isn’t Lydia Branwell and her ladies in running.” Simon sighed, “Lydia wants me so bad.” At this Magnus turned his head, a confused look on his face.

“You’ve never even talked to her before, Simon.” Magnus sighed.

“Oh I’ve talked to her plenty before...okay? In my mind.” Magnus scoffed, running a hand through his hair and trying his best to not judge his best friend for his shortcomings.

“There’s another spot!” Simon pointed as another car was pulling away. Magnus went forward and prepared to turn into the spot, cut off by yet ANOTHER CAR...all in one day. He jammed on his breaks, slamming angrily on the steering wheel.

“Come ON!” Magnus exclaimed. There were three boys in the car. The two stuck their bodies out of the windows, laughing at and mocking Magnus and Simon. When Magnus saw who’d been driving the car though, it was as if time stopped and the world was in slow motion.

It was the one and only Alec Lightwood...captain of the football team, and the most popular guy in the entire school. He constantly has girls falling at his feet...even though Magnus is positive he isn't straight. His father owns a local and extremely popular car company...it’s as if his entire life is planned out for him. Magnus only wishes he had the luxury of a life like Alec’s. Also...Alec Lightwood is breathtaking. And no man that stunning, is straight.

Alec got out of his car, locking it behind him and was joined by his followers shortly after...however, Magnus could only see Alec. Alec was tall, his legs seemingly never ending. He had jet black hair, perfect complexion, an extremely nice body, and a gorgeous smile. He was like an angel...and totally out of Magnus’ league. But he was definitely Magnus’ type...tall, dark, and handsome.

Magnus tried and failed to get his car to restart, forcing him to watch as Lydia made her way over to Alec, flashing her fake smile and wrapping her arms around his waist. Magnus’s eyes burned with jealousy. He continued to jam the key into the keyhole with anger.

“I swear! People like Alec Lightwood and Lydia Branwell are genetically programed to find each other. How could that much ego be in one relationship!” Magnus sighed, leaning back in his seat. Simon didn't question Magnus’ behavior, but knew that something was off. 

“Imagine what they probably think about you.” Simon responds, leaning back in his seat.

“They don’t even know I exist…” Magnus sighs...looking down in disappointment...he wishes that someone like Alec Lightwood would know he existed.

“Ew! Stalkerazzi at three o’clock!” One of Lydia’s followers squealed out, forcing all of the others to direct their attention at Simon and Magnus.

Magnus turned red with embarrassment when Alec looked in his direction. He looked almost, distant. Like he didn't want to be involved with his groups antics.

“The white zone is for cool people only, no geeks!” Lydia giggled, winking in Magnus’ direction before taking hold of Alec’s arm. Magnus took off his glasses at that point. He wasn't a geek.

“Hey, diner boy! Can you get me a breakfast burrito! Thanks” One of Alec’s followers, appearing to be Jace Herondale (Alec’s adoptive step brother) yelled out, laughing. Alec glared at him in response.

Magnus sighed...quickly turning on his car and speeding off...not noticing the way Alec’s eyes followed him...almost with a look of guilt in them.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Mystery Boy (Nomad)

Magnus and Simon made their way into the school hallway, after almost being knocked out of the way by Lydia and her crew. Magnus stumbled, managing to catch himself and continue walking as if nothing happened.

“I just don’t understand what Alec sees in her!” Magnus exclaims as he and Simon walk side by side, Magnus gesturing to Lydia.

“Magnus...I don’t understand why you care. I thought you didn't like guys like him...you know, players. And anyway, he’s straight.” Simon said.

Magnus shrugged, looking down and walking in silence until someone ran into him.

“Oh Magnus, I’m sorry! You look absolutely stunning today, as per usual.” Raphael, the school geek who’s practically always on “another planet” compliments Magnus, smiling way too wide.

“Thank you, Raphael.” Magnus responds, sending a friendly smile his way. Raphael and Magnus used to be close friends in grade school...but became separated when they entered high school. Magnus never thought Raphael was interested in him like that, especially with him being openly Asexual, whereas Magnus was openly SEXUAL.

A beeping noise caught Magnus attention, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, excuse me. I must,” Raphael paused, holding up an extremely weird looking machine in his hands,”Get back to my galaxy now. Lovely again to see you, Magnus.” He sent a nod to Simon before pulling up his antenna and walking away.

“Poor guy…” Simon sighed out, watching as Raphael stumbled away.

“At Least he’s happy.” Magnus defended, also watching the scene in front of them.

“Happy?!” Simon questioned with wide eyes,”The guy lives in another world!” he explained, making a mock gesture of Raphael.

Magnus slapped him in the arm, promptly shutting him up,”Sometimes fantasy is better than reality, Simon.” Magnus admits, being interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket.

“Speaking of Fantasy…” Simon began to tease as Magnus took out his phone, glancing at the contact name.

“I’ll see you later.” Magnus sighed happily as he opened his screen, walking away with a huge smile on his face. He had a break between class periods, which meant he was able to spend his free time messaging his new secret admirer. 

He’d been talking to this anonymous person for weeks, still not knowing who it was on the other side of the phone. But Magnus couldn't lie that he’s fallen for that person. He knows it’s dumb but...that doesn't stop him from talking to said person.

-

Magnus walked over to the circular bench in the center of the campus, dropping his bag beside him and pulling out his phone. He smiled at the screen as a new text message appeared.

“Where have you been? We haven’t talked in what feels like AGES!”

Magnus rolled his eyes in amusement, typing back his response: “We talked this morning.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you...what’s on your mind right now?”

Magnus smiled at that...a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach: “You first.”

“Well I’m thinking that Professor Hodge has dissected one too many frogs.”

Magnus giggled, Looking up from his phone to see Hodge eating his apple like a frog...a second message snapping him out of his thoughts…

“ribbet ribbet”

Magnus wiped the tears from his eyes…glancing around to see if maybe he’d be able to figure out who he was texting, but to no avail. Practically everyone in the courtyard were using phones, males, females, even Professor Hodge...Magnus shivered in disgust at the thought.

“lol” , Magnus responded back, leaning his head on the bench and sighing contently.

“I wish I could hear your laugh. I’m sure it is breathtaking.”

Magnus felt his heart pick up in his chest...he didn't understand how a stranger could have this effect on him. And he wanted to know who was able to do this to him.

“When can we finally meet?”

The bell rang, snapping Magnus out of his haze. He quickly typed a response...grabbing his bag and hurrying to his next class.

On the other side of the bench, a phone buzzed...Magnus’ response on the screen: “Soon”

Magnus’ secret admirer smiled at the text message, also making their way to class. Magnus wouldn't even believe who he’d been talking to for this amount of time, and just how close they are.

-

Magnus and his secret admirer talked everywhere...over text message, on the school emails, and on their home emails. They talked for endless hours and hours...never getting bored of each other. But what neither realize is just how close they are when they are talking. Take right now for example…

Magnus is doing his work in the school library, when he receives an email. “How is your day so far?”

He smiles, deciding that he needs to talk it out...and who better to listen? 

“Raging stepfather, work, and can’t forget the cool kids that can’t give me a break. Ever feel like you don’t belong?” Magnus questioned.

On the other side of the desk, Alec Lightwood typed a response to Magnus’ message: “Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people, and yet I feel completely alone. Then I think of you, and suddenly things aren't so bad…”

Magnus blushes, momentarily looking away from the screen.

“Hey Nomad, do you think we’ve ever met?”

The response is almost instant: “I don’t know...our school has nearly 3500 kids…”

Magnus nods… “That totally narrows it down for us.”

“Well, atleast I can eliminate the guys. I mean, you’re not a guy, right?”

Magnus paused...not sure how to feel about the message he received: “And if I was?”

Alec’s hands shook as he collected his thoughts. He could be honest with Princeton Boy. He is a closeted male, who is dating a popular cheerleader to cover up his sexuality, and who is letting his parents control every aspect of his life. He doesn't have the luxury of following his heart.

“I wouldn't mind you being a guy. Honestly, I’d mind more if you were a girl because I’m gay. But, I’m not out. My family doesn't know because they’re judgemental and controlling and like to uphold their image...I hope you don't think less of me...because I really like you.”

Magnus sighed, quickly typing his reassuring message back: “I’m an openly bisexual male. I understand...and that doesn't make me like you any less.”

Alec took a deep breath, relieved at the response he’d gotten. He wanted to change the topic: “I haven’t told my father about Princeton yet...he doesn't even know I want to be a writer. He only wants me to be what he wants...I don’t have a say.”

Magnus feels bad for this person, because he knows what it’s like to have someone controlling your entire life...aka Asmodeus Bane.

Magnus looks at his watch, eyes widening at the time…

“It’s 5 AM! We’ve been at this for five hours!” Not that Magnus minded at all.

Alec smirked at his screen, before responding: “Well I think we broke our record…”

“We should probably call it a night...Sweet Dreams…” Magnus smiled at his computer, about to press the Sign off button when…

“Wait...I can’t sleep without knowing there’s hope...Half the night I waste in sighs...And through my sorrows, for the hand, the lips, the eyes, for the meaning of tomorrow.”

Magnus grins at the response...one of his many favorite sayings…

Impressive quoting skills nomad…

Alec feels bold and daring...he needs to know who this is: “Please meet me at the homecoming dance...I will be waiting in the center of the dancefloor for you...my prince. Eleven PM.”

Magnus’ eyes widen...and he takes in a shaky breath. He isn't sure if he’s able to do this...what if this person doesn't like the real him? What if they walk away? What it Magnus isn't able to go to the dance at all? 

These thoughts keep him up all night…

-


	5. Never let the fear of striking out...Keep you from playing the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Simon take a break from reality and head to the baseball fields. When Magnus comes face to face with Alec Lightwood...will it register in his head that Alec is Nomad? Will Magnus get permission to go to the dance...or will life get in the way once again?

The next day, Magnus decides that he needs to distract himself from the thought of meeting Nomad at the dance, and he and Simon head over to the Idris High Baseball field to bat.

It had been years since Magnus had went to this field, eight in fact. He used to come with his mother.

Before he revealed to his mother he was more interested in feminine things such as makeup and clothing, his mother would take him to the fields and teach him how to bat. And honestly, he isn't half bad. 

Even if sports aren't his forte...it helps relieve the stress.

Magnus swings his bat back, hitting the ball hard and nearly striking Simon. Simon ducks, “Woah! That was close!” He yells.

Magnus shrugs, resetting for the next ball.

“Magnus this is awesome! You’re finally going to be able to meet your mystery man!” Simon exclaims, putting another ball into the machine.

Magnus hits the ball, once again almost decapitating Simon,” I don’t know…This guy is just too good to be true. And honestly, he isn't even OUT of the closet yet!” 

Simon dodges another ball, hitting the ground in an attempt, “Come on! Just because he isn't out yet...you are going to give up the opportunity for something great?” He questioned as he dusted off his dress shirt.

Magnus sighs, “I know that we’ve been talking for a  
month and I know almost everything about him. That doesn't mean it’s meant to be!”

“Well, doesn't that mean you should still try? Magnus, man you deserve to be happy. You’ve let go of your happiness for so long...it’s not fair to you.” Simon admits, giving him a sad look.

“I want to try. But he doesn't know ME. What if I’m not what he pictured me as? Then what? Maybe this was just a waste of my time…” Magnus admits defeatedly.

Simon inserts another ball into the machine, Magnus hitting it directly into Simon’s foot, holding back a laugh as Simon hops around exclaiming “OW! OW!”

“Listen, Magnus, you have to go to that dance! You need to embrace the fact that this Nomad guy is around, before you miss your chance. And if changes your mind any...i’ll be your escort!” Simon reassures him, attempting to catch his breath.

Magnus perks up at that, “Really?!”

“Of course. I’m your best friend.” Simon says, smiling.

“You are amazing, Simon! I’m sorry for all of the the times in the beginning of our friendship when I called you the wrong name!” Magnus laughs. 

Simon rolls his eyes at the memory, fondly nonetheless.

Magnus’ phone rings, snapping them both out of their reminiscing. Magnus answers, getting an earful of Asmodeus spatting off orders at him...before hanging up. Magnus rolls his eyes, pocketing his phone.

“And the stepfather beckons. One more hit...Solomon.” Magnus jokes around with a smirk to lighten the mood.

Simon loads the final ball in, it launching towards Magnus. Magnus swears that the ball has Asmodeus’ face on it, taunting him. Which explains why he hits the ball with great force, hitting it over the fence into the football stadium.

Simon applauds Magnus as he takes an exaggerated bow.

Meanwhile on the Football Field:

Alec and Jace were tossing a football back and forth on the football field when Alec notices a baseball laying in the grass. He looks over in the direction it came from, smiling impressed at the guy who hit it. He was beautiful, honestly...not the sporty type it seemed...but it was still impressive.

“Look at the guy who hit that. Now, THAT'S IMPRESSIVE.” Alec exclaimed, tossing the ball back to Jace.

“Who knew the guy had it in him…” Jace admitted, smiling back at Alec.

“So dude, what are you and Lydia going to the dance as?” Jace asked curiously, tossing the ball back to Alec. Alec sighed…

“I don't think I’m going with Lydia, Jace.” Alec admitted...avoiding his brother’s confused gaze. Jace laughed awkwardly.

“uh...What are you talking about? Who else are you gonna go with?” Jace questioned.

Alec walked over to the baseball, spinning it around in his hand before tossing it back towards the baseball field. 

“I don’t know…” Alec responded with a shrug of his shoulders, “It’s a mystery to me.” He smirked before walking off...leaving Jace’s confused gaze on him.

“Thank you!” Magnus yelled as he collected the ball.

“Welcome!” Alec stopped in his tracks and turned around to yell.  
-  
Alec went to work later that day, watching with an annoyed look as his father had people installing new and fancier signs to the car wash building...his company was now called “Big Robert’s...the Lightwood Car Wash King!” 

“Son...I had a question for you.” Robert called out as Alec made his way back inside.

“What were all of those college brochures in your room? I thought we’d come to the agreement that everything is taken care of.” Robert scolded him. Alec rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Dad...what were you doing in my room?” Alec questioned with an attitude.

“That is besides the point. Son, you don't need those options. Your entire future is laid out and ready for you. You’re going to graduate, play college football, run the company with me and then you can marry the woman of your dreams.” Robert put a firm hand on Alec’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Alec decided against arguing back, especially about his sexuality, giving his father a small nod before making his way back inside.

-  
Magnus pulled into the carwash, his car in desperate need of a cleaning. He didn't want to bring his car to Alec Lightwood’s family place, but this was the most viable option at the moment.

Magnus rummaged through his bag for his wallet when a voice next to him said, “It looks like you could use a wax.” 

Magnus scoffed, turning to see none other than Alec Lightwood.

“Alexander Lightwood...pardon? I’ll have you know that I don’t need a wax.” Magnus said defensively.

Alec let out a chuckle, writing on his notepad, “I was talking about the car. And, it’s Alec.”

“Right, Alexander.” Magnus said dismissively, looking at his nails.

Alec rolled his eyes in response, still trying to be as respectful as possible.

“Wait...you’re the guy who hit that incredible home run the other day.” Alec recalled, smiling at Magnus.

“Guilty as charged…” Magnus responded with a smirk, about to continue the conversation before he was interrupted by loud car horns. He instantly knew who they belonged to before even seeing the cars pull up. 

Magnus looked out his window, seeing his out-of-step sisters pull up in their Lime Green and Red cars...getting out and dressed utterly ridiculously. Magnus knew what they were up to.

“Alec! Alec!” Camille and Lilith squealed out, waving to him and jumping up and down. Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning back against his seat.

“We need our cars washed! LOOK ! THEY’RE SO DIRTY!” They yelled out, pointing out their cars that were clearly dirtied up on purpose.

Alec looked at them with an uncomfortable look, continuing to write Magnus’ Receipt. He took one last glance in the girls direction, before turning to Magnus.

“Here you go. Just take this inside when it’s done. Have a nice day…” Alec smiled softly.

“Oh, and what’s your name?” Alec asked curiously.

Magnus was taken aback by the question...Alec Lightwood wanted to know Magnus’ name?

“It’s Magnus...Magnus Bane.” Magnus stuttered out, his gaze lingering on Alec’s warm hazel eyes.

“I’ll see you around, Magnus.” Alec closes the conversation, walking away with a wave. Magnus waves back, getting out of his car to acknowledge his stepsisters.

“So...who’d you guys pay to make your cars so dirty? We all know you guys aren't capable…” Magnus glared at them with his arms crossed across his chest, his hip out to the side.

Lillith looked him up and down with disgust, “Who are you? The dirt police?” The girls giggled and Magnus scoffed.

“Haha, real original. I can tell Alec really likes you guys by how he walked away.” Magnus rolled his eyes before walking away.

“Wait. You better get home...our father is looking for you.” Camille said carelessly, checking out her nails.

“Where is he?” Magnus questioned, frustrated that he wasn't able to catch a break.

“He’s home...baking.” Lilith explained. Magnus gave them a confused look...since when did Asmodeus bake? Or do anything by himself? Magnus was practically the slave of the house.

-

Magnus got to the house, making his rounds to try and find Asmodeus. Eventually he decided to look outside, where he found a tanning bed in use.

SO that’s what they meant by baking…

“Asmodeus...you wanted to see me?” Magnus questioned as he approached the tanning bed.

“Yes, darling!” He responded calmly before the tanning bed swung open, Asmodeus sitting up in all his naked glory. Magnus held back a gag as he shielded his eyes.

“Could you please cover that up? PLEASE!” Magnus pleaded in disgust.

“Oh relax child...plus, I’m confident in all this.” Asmodeus smirked as he gestured to his body. Magnus shivered in disgust…

“So...what was it that you wanted?” Magnus questioned again.

Asmodeus sat up, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

“Magnus, did you finish your errands? Because I’ll need you head back to the diner for the night shift.” At this Magnus’ heart sank. He couldn't possibly work the night shift tonight...tonight he was supposed to go to the homecoming dance, and meet his prince for the first time.

“Tonight’s my night off...and plus,” Magnus ran a hand through his hair, “Tonight is the homecoming dance...and Simon and I were planning on go-” Asmodeus interrupted his explanation with a sigh.

“I know Magnus, I know. But you need to stop being so Self-Centered and start thinking of others…” Asmodeus explained calmly as he grabbed a cup from the table beside him...sipping his drink through a straw.

Magnus’ jaw dropped at that statement...he was far from selfish. He drops everything, including his happiness, to  
provide for his evil stepfather and annoying, stuck-up stepsisters…

“And…” Asmodeus continued, “others need you to go to the diner and mop the floors.” He smirked.

“But, Asmodeus...I REALLY need to go to this dance...it’s really important.” Magnus argued again...hoping for a change of opinion.

“Magnus...we ALL know you need to bus a lot of tables in order to earn tuition money for college.” Asmodeus explained...Magnus was under the impression that his stepfather would be providing assistance with his college funds.

“Asmodeus…” Magnus sighed defeatedly, “I’m a straight-A student. I work seven days a week AND I’m taking extra AP classes. I never ask for anything, and always do what you ask of me. Please, let me do this ONE THING...for myself.” He finished off, his fist clenched at his side out of frustration.

“Darling…” Asmodeus began as he stood up from the tanning bed, “Now that you’re old enough, there’s something i’ve always wanted to tell you...and I think you’re finally ready to hear it after all these years.” He smiled softly.

Was Magnus finally getting the recognition and approval he fought for, for nearly eight years? His heart began to race and he smiled in anticipation.

“You’re not very handsome, and you're not very bright…” Asmodeus insulted...and Magnus felt like a knife went through his chest. He frowned, looking down at the ground.

Magnus turned and walked away…”I’m so glad we had that talk son!” Asmodeus sat down on the tanning bed, screaming in pain when the door closed on his back.

Magnus smirked at the sound, continuing to walk to his car to make his way to work. He’d never been more defeated in his entire life.

Why couldn't anything ever work out for him?


	6. Diner Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeous forbids Magnus to attend the Homecoming Dance...leaving Magnus to sulk in the diner. When the popular crowd, including Alec Lightwood, walk into Magnus’ workplace...Magnus decides that this night couldn’t get any worse. Or could it?

Later that night...Magnus skated his way around work, sulking over Asmodeus forbidding him to attend the homecoming dance. It wasn't fair. He had to bust his ass at work, while his Stepsisters got to go to the dance. 

And what did Asmodeus get out of it? He didn't have to work AND he got the money to get face lifts...that in fact he didn't even need.

Sometimes Magnus wondered why he bothered. He could disappear and nobody would even notice.

Magnus sighed, grabbing two packages of napkins and skating into the main foyer of the diner, stopping in his tracks as he caught sight of Alec Lightwood, Lydia Branwell and their possies. 

Why was this his life? 

Magnus snapped out of his trance, going to skate away and knocking straight into Asmodeus...falling backwards and looking up at him in shock.

“Asmodeus...really?” Magnus exclaimed, reaching to clean up the mess of napkins now occupying the floor.

“Oops...you’re in my way…” Asmodeus taunted and gave him a smirk, stepping over him to walk to the register to grab his daily “income.” Magnus scoffed. He wanted to grab Asmodeus’ cane and shove it up his ass.

“Look who just flew in...the wicked wizard of Idris.” Catarina whispered to one of her coworkers, laughing at just how much she hated Asmodeus. They giggled to themselves.

“So...I’m going to pick up Camille and Lilith from the Homecoming dance at eleven. I’ll be back by twelve sharp. Make sure to get done all of your work.” Asmodeus rambled, before opening the register and taking money out, shoving it into his bedazzled jacket.

Magnus nodded silently, getting up and skating away to refill a napkin bin. Catarina took his place, smirking and crossing her arms as she began to insult Asmodeus...her favorite thing to do.

“Wow...I’m surprised you can still store money in there anymore beings that you look like a stringbean. Thin doesn't suit you.” She insulted.

Asmodeus laughed in mock amusement, still sticking money in his pockets.

“Well...well…” he insulted, turning to smile fakely at her, “If it isn't little betty crocker from the hood. Your comedy isn't flattering me. Perhaps you should do something else, like clean toilets?” He smirked.

Magnus scoffed from a distance as he heard the comment. Catarina could defend herself though...that’s something he was sure of.

“You know...I would...but I’m too busy running this diner for you. But...be my guest.” She offered, gesturing to the restrooms with a smirk.

“See I would, darling, but I just got a manicure. Look at this color black...shiny, right?” Asmodeus bragged, holding up his nails. Magnus’ were done the same way, except he worked for the money for his nails.

“Ooooh.” Catarina scrunched up her face in fake excitement, waving her hands around.

“Watch yourself Asmodeus, or else i’ll find somewhere to put my five dollar pedicure.” She threatened.

They argued back and forth, Asmodeus throwing more incredible insults at catarina and her dodging them.

“I don't think you realize, sweetheart, but I could-” Catarina interrupted Asmodeus…

“Fire me? Go ahead...Let’s see just how many customers you’ll have left when you do.” She exclaimed, looking him up and down with disgust.

“I am a VERY APPEALING PERSON!” He deflected, storming out of the diner with a clicking of his cain.

Catarina rolled her eyes, walking over to Magnus to help him stock the napkins.

“I’m a very appealing person” Catarina and Magnus mocked at the same time...cracking up at how ASMODEUS it sounded. Magnus couldn't believe the way he behaved.

“That man could make a nun swear…” Catarina said, stuffing napkins into a bin.

“Why do you think I’m graduating a year early? This way, I can be three thousand miles away from Asmodeus at Princeton. Well, at least it’s something.” He explained.

“Trust me Magnus Bane, you could get a scholarship to the University of Mars and it still wouldn't be far enough from the king himself.” Catarina responded, both laughing in response.

“Magnus, honey, I’m swamped right now, could you cover that back booth for me?” A coworker exclaimed, shoving her order pad and pen into Magnus’ hands’ leaving no room for argument. He sighed, peeking over to see it was Alec’s table. 

He sighed, preparing himself before skating over to the booth.

The booth bickered, Magnus picked up on it as he got  
closer to the table.

“Well! If it isn’t DINER GEEK!” Lydia taunted as she scanned him up and down. Magnus rolled his eyes, putting one hand on his hip and posing as if to say ‘Yep, that’s me!’ 

“What can I get you guys?” He questioned, not feeding into her stuck up crap. She put down her menu…

“What can I get in this place that has no calories, no carbs, and is fat-free?” She inquired with a smirk.

“Hmm…” Magnus put a hand to his face as if thinking, “Water.” He sarcastically responded, smirking as the smirk on her face disappeared. 

Alec looked down, laughing to himself. Lydia smacked his arm.

“Was that supposed to be a joke?” One of Lydia’s followers questioned. Magnus smirked.

“No, just blunt honesty, actually. You see, we don't have anything here that will help your barbie figure. Our water isn't from norway either...if you planned on asking.” Magnus responded with an attitude.

Lydia looked down, pretending to not be offended, “I wasn't going to ask that...I’ll have an iced tea with lemon.” 

Magnus wrote down the order, looking at the others. Jace, Alec’s adoptive step brother was the only one to speak up.

“Make that two and I’m still waiting on that Breakfast Burrito Diner Boy.” He taunted, laughing and high fiving the guys around him. Alec glared in his direction as Magnus skated away. Alec watched him, feeling bad about how his group was acting towards Magnus.

Alec had enough… “Lydia we need to talk… privately.” He exclaimed...looking at her with anger in his eyes.

“Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my peeps.” She replied, smiling expectantly at him. He shrugged, leaning back into the booth and looking at her.

He sighed, “We need to break up.” He bluntly said. He wasn't really phased by the statement...he was never really into Lydia in the first place.

“WHAT?” She yelled. A series of “oohh's” and “that was harsh’s” rang across the booth.

“Are YOU in love with somebody else?!” She questioned offended, and alec smiled.

“I think so…” As he looked down at his lap, thinking of his online love...the one he was hopefully meeting at the dance.

“I’m not sure who it is...yet...but we can still be fr-” Lydia shut him up, putting a finger in his face.

“Don’t you dare say that we can still be friends. That is not how this works, Alec…” She explained, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I’m going to forgive your little moment of clouded judgement and go get ready for the dance...I’ll see you there.” She finished off, standing up and walking, her followers fresh on her heels.

Alec settled back into the booth, running a stressed hand through his hair.

“Later Diner Boy.” Jace and the other boy exclaimed as they left the restaurant, leaving only Alec at the booth. He reached into his wallet to find money for Magnus, who was on his way to the table with the iced teas.

Magnus shook his head when Alec’s eyes met his…”Don’t worry about it,” he whispered before skating away, pouring the iced teas into the sink. Alec watched as he skated away, more guilt eating at him. He sighed.

“Magnus! Wait!” But Magnus was already out of sight.  
He left the Diner to get ready for the dance.

How much worse could this night possibly get for Magnus?


	7. Hope for Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some persuasion from Catarina and Simon, Magnus decides to attend the dance, against the wishes of Asmodeous. Realizing he is completely unprepared, Magnus is in a race against the clock to meet his prince in the middle of the dance floor. Will they be able to get Magnus there in time? And will they be able to pull this off without Asmodeous finding out?

“Have no fear!” Simon exclaimed with an exaggerated voice as he strode into the diner, dressed in what Magnus presumed to be his costume. Magnus laughed at the sight, rolling his eyes.

Magnus continued to wipe down the counters, ignoring Simon’s shenanigans.

“And guess who has the keys to his mom’s BRAND NEW mercedes? This guy!” He exclaimed excitedly, pointing at himself.

“Where is your costume?” Simon inquired, scanning Magnus up and down, “You’re not going as a servant guy are you? I don’t think nomad would dig that.” He jabbered on.

“Simon...I’m not going to the dance.” Magnus admitted, skating to behind the counter. Simon attempted to follow him behind the counter in argument, resulting in getting shooed away by Catarina.

“Sorry! Sorry!” He screamed as he flinched back, sitting on one of the barstools before continuing his argument.

“What about cyber dude?” Simon asked, resting his head on his hand.

“Cyber dude? Is he the mysterious boy who’s been sending you those love notes?!” Catarina squealed, before realization hit her and she hit him behind the head.

“Ow! Catarina why did you do that?” Magnus asked with offence. She gave him a look.

“He wants to meet you at the dance tonight, doesn't he? But instead you’re here...obeying Asmodeus’ orders?” Catarina guessed, earning a nod and sigh from Magnus.

“Dude...you need to go. You need to give yourself a chance at happiness!” Simon encouraged him.

“Happiness is going to have to wait, simon!” Magnus argued back, clearing dishes from the counter. Catarina scoffed, grabbing a dish from his hands.

“You listen to me, sir. Your mother did not leave this earth wanting you to be unhappy! You know she would want you to go after what makes you happy.” Catarina rested a hand on his shoulder.

“You know what? You guys are right. I never do anything for myself. I’m going to go to this dance, meet my true love and dance all night! Screw what Asmodeus says!” Magnus exclaimed happily, earning cheers of support from Catarina, Ragnor and the other workers.

Magnus happiness was short lived before he sighed, looking down and fidgeting with his hands…”I can’t go.” 

“What?” Simon and Catarina said at the same time, in disbelief.

“I don’t have a costume…and I can't let Nomad see me in this drab outfit!” Magnus panicked as he gestured to his outfit.

“Magnus...I have just the thing. Come with me.” Catarina exclaimed, grabbing her car keys and gesturing for Magnus and Simon to follow along.

-

After bribing the Costume Store owner with free breakfast for a month...Catarina managed to get Magnus into the store after closing to try on different costumes.

Dressing up as a Vampire, hula boy, and a nun didn't seem to do the trick.

“Catarina...this is hopeless!” Magnus cried out.

Eventually Magnus sighed, walking back into the dressing room to collect his things. And that is when Catarina saw it… Inside the glass case lay a beautiful masquerade mask, outlined with shiny stones and diamonds. Catarina had just the thing to go with this mask…

She’d been saving it for an opportunity to be used.

“Hey...let me see that mask…” She asked the store owner. He unlocked the case, handing her the mask.

She analyzed it, a smile growing across her face.

“I don't have a costume for that…” He explained.

“Don’t worry. I do.” Catarina reassured him. Magnus shortly after joined them on the floor, where Catarina explained the situation and brought them to her house. Simon stayed in the car while Catarina took Magnus inside.

-

“Catarina, darling, you sure do have a talent for taking something simple and making it beautiful and elegant.” Magnus complimented her, admiring her beautiful jewelry collection.

“Well you ain’t seen nothing yet!” She exclaimed as she entered the room with a large box in her arms. She set it down on the table before explaining it to Magnus.

“Magnus...I was saving this for an important day. However, I think that today is that day. I saved this from my grandfather, who used to work as head of security for Idris Royalty.”

She smiled, opening the box and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Catarina, this suit is stunning! I can’t do this justice.” Magnus admitted.

Catarina put down the lid of the box, laying a hand on top of Magnus’.

“You can. And you will. Magnus Bane...just because you’ve lost your will to shine over the last few years doesn't mean you can't do it again.” She told him, the look in her eyes telling Magnus she’s right.

He stood up, taking the suit and walking into the back to get changed.


	8. Princeton Boy meets Nomad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Simon make it to the dance just in time. Completely overwhelmed with nerves, Magnus waits in the center of the dance floor for his prince. When the mystery boy finally arrives, will Magnus be happy with who was behind the screen? Will they say yes to happily ever after...or will reality ruin everything?

Magnus and Simon pulled up to the dance. Magnus was having an anxiety attack to say the least. He wasn't sure how meeting nomad was going to go.

He sighed, clipping his phone to his boot and turning to Simon, “Si, please let me borrow your cape for a while?” Magnus asked, and Simon didn't hesitate to unclip it, setting it around Magnus’ shoulders.

“Okay. Are you ready for this?” Simon asked, soft gaze on Magnus. Magnus nodded in response, getting out of the car and walking alongside Simon to the entrance of the ballroom.

-

“Good Evening Idris High Students, and welcome to the Annual Halloween Homecoming Dance!” Isabelle Lightwood exclaimed from behind the DJ BOOTH.

Isabelle Lightwood was Alec Lightwood’s younger sister. She was stunning just like Alec...Magnus figured it was in their genes. She had an amazing curvy figure, gorgeous long black hair and a bright smile. And you never saw Isabelle Lightwood wearing anything besides heels...she rocked them.

“Tonight we have a panel of judges here to crown our homecoming Prince and Princess! We trust that their years of educational expertise has prepared them for this!” She continued on with a wink.

The crowd screamed in excitement as the music blasted and the strobe lights bounced off the walls.

“Let’s have some fun tonight!” Isabelle yelled in excitement, mixing more music.

Camille and Lilith arrived to the dance dressed as Siamese Cat Twins, proceeding to get into a fight and tumble down the flight of stairs, knocking over a Salt and Pepper shaker couple in the process.

Next to enter the dance was none other than Lydia and her followers, all dressed like slutty angels (their yearly costumes). 

“Lydia looks hot bro!” Alec’s friend said to him as he gestured to the stairs where Lydia stood, conversing with her followers. He shrugged his shoulders before walking around the dance floor, eyes looking for one person only.

He wasn't even sure where to look, or who to look for. But he said, eleven o’clock in the middle of the dance floor.

The music slowed down, a mellow beat sounding through the air. Everyone’s eyes were drawn towards the stairs, including Alec’s. It was as if time stopped, and everything was in slow motion. 

“Is that…” He breathed out as he watched the mysterious man descend the steps.

Lydia and her friends turned, eyes agape with jealousy when they saw Magnus on the stairs, and that Alec wasn't looking at her. 

“Magnus, man what are they looking a-” Simon cut himself  
off as he turned and saw Magnus standing at the top of the stairs, masquerade mask perfectly accenting his bedazzled suit. His hair was styled up and makeup perfectly done. It was like he was himself again...and the spotlight just amplified him…

“Wow.” Simon smiled as Magnus made his way down the stairs to meet him. 

Eventually all eyes were elsewhere and Magnus could breathe again. Why was everyone in the room admiring him? He wasn't himself...just in costume.

Magnus handed Simon his cape, and they headed for the dance floor.

-  
“He’s not here…” Magnus breathed out once he and Simon reached the center of the dance floor.

Simon scoffed, “Magnus, c’mon man...listen to me. Any guy would have to be crazy to not want to be with you. Absolutely crazy.” 

Magnus smiled and looked down at the ground.

“Thanks, Si.”

“Of course, I’m just going to be standing over there.” Magnus nodded at Simon’s words and he went to give Magnus space. Magnus took a shaky breath, looking at his surroundings.

What if Nomad didn't show up? What if he didn't like Magnus?

“Do you know you’re standing precisely in the middle of the dance floor? Fate has brought us together at this anointed hour under the shimmering disco ball!” Raphael's voice snapped Magnus out of his thoughts.

Magnus slowly turned around, his eyes wide. it can’t be…

“Raphael...you’re NOMAD?” Magnus questioned. Raphael smiled, nodding his head.

“I am indeed. Now, let’s dance...shall we?” He questioned and before Magnus knew it, Raphael was circling him making weird sounds and flailing his arms. Magnus froze, eyes wide as he didn't know how to react.

Raphael grasped Magnus’ hand, spinning him into a dip. Magnus cringed.

“You know, I could really use some punch.” Magnus practically begged. Raphael spun him back into a standing position, nodding and walking away to grab them some punch.

Magnus let out a defeated sigh… “I knew this was too good to be true…” 

The music changed and a soft beat bounced off the walls...Magnus just wanted to leave. This night was the worst.

He almost walked away to find Simon when… “Princeton boy?” A soft voice asked from behind him. He froze, slowly turning around to see the source of the voice.

ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD?! Now this isn't possible!

“Alexander Lightwood? You’re...Nomad?!” Magnus questioned with a confused tone.

“It’s just Alec…” He responded with a smile, “But...yeah. I guess my costume didn't really do a good job at hiding who I am.” He laughed out.

Magnus still couldn't get past the shock he felt at seeing Alec standing in front of him. He’d been talking to Alec?! 

“I know exactly who you are. I’m sorry but i’m afraid this was a mistake...I have to go.” Magnus rambled out before attempting to run away...but Alec softly caught the arm of his jacket. Magnus turned around, eyes meeting Alec’s.

“Wait! Wait!” Alec called out, stepping in front of Magnus again, “This was not a mistake. Trust me.”

“Don’t you know who I am?!” Magnus inquired incredulously. Alec looked confusedly in Magnus’ eyes.

“You’re Princeton Boy… I know exactly who you are.”Alec reassured Magnus, still grasping his jacket. Magnus and Alec continued to stare into each other's eyes.

“You’re the man I’ve been waiting to meet, I know exactly who you are.” Alec stated confidently, “What’s your real name?” Magnus froze on the spot, Luckily being interrupted by Raphael returning with their drinks.

Magnus accepted the drink with an appreciative smile, before kindly rejecting Raphael and sending him on his way. Magnus then proceeded to chug the entire cup of punch, tossing it to the ground.

“What about your girlfriend?” Magnus questioned with a raised eyebrow. Alec laughed in response.

“You and I both know the answer to that question.” Alec responded with a slight smirk.

Magnus nodded at the words. He knew that Alec was a closeted gay. But it still drove him mad with jealousy to see him with Lydia, even if it was pretend.

“I know you were expecting some guy that writes poetry and drinks starbucks...not me. Not some football player who isn't open with who he is.” Alec confessed. Magnus sighed.

“C’mon, Alec. You are captain of the Football Team and Student Body President. You are immensely popular. You can’t be both guys.” Magnus exclaimed, waving his arms around.

“I’m not. The only guy that I am is the one that I let you, and only you see.” He responded, looking down at his hands. Magnus wasn't sure what to think.

“Please, give me a chance to be that guy. The guy you know, who just wants a shot with you.” Alec pleaded, resting a hand on Magnus’ arm. 

Magnus nodded slowly, “Would you care to join me for a stroll outside?” Alec asked, holding out his hand in question.

Magnus, instead of responding, slid his hand into Alec’s, interlocking their fingers. And suddenly it felt like his whole world was complete again. He and Alec locked eyes, and it was like both of them felt the electricity of the moment.

Alec smiled, leading them outside.

Simon watched at a distance, smiling at the sight of his best friend happy.

-  
“You probably should stay inside if you don't want to damage your chances of being Homecoming Prince.” Magnus offered...as they made their way outside.

Alec shook his head, “I don't care about any of that. It’s just a title. You’re worth more than that.” Magnus smiled wide.

Magnus’ eyes widened as he took in the outside scenery. There were thousands of golden lights hanging among the trees and bushes, soft music playing in the night air. White rose petals were scattered along the pavement leading to the dome. 

“Wow...this is stunning.” Magnus breathed out as they walked hand in hand.

“I have to disagree. You’re the most stunning thing i’ve seen all night.” At this Magnus blushed, looking down to hide his face.

“So...Princeton Boy, would you tell me who you are if I guessed correctly?” Alec questioned.

“I mean...I guess. But I doubt you’d guess correctly.” Magnus teased, holding on to Alec’s hand tighter.

“Well, let’s play twenty questions.” Alec suggested with a smirk, earning a chuckle and nod from Magnus.

“So...you do actually attend this school, right? Because the internet is full of deception.” Alec joked...and Magnus chuckled. 

“Of course! Why would I be here if I wasn't from Idris High!” Magnus yelled out, shoving jokingly at Alec’s shoulder.

“Next question...were you disappointed to see that I was Nomad?” Alec softly asked, avoiding Magnus’ gaze.

“Surprisingly, no.” Magnus found himself answering honestly. Alec’s head turned back and his wide eyes met Magnus’ sincere ones.

“Did you happen to vote for me for student body president?”

“Surprisingly, yes.” Magnus laughed out, “But that doesn't narrow anything down for you…”

“Ooh okay!” Alec exclaimed, skipping and walking backwards in front of Magnus, “Given the choice, would you rather eat a rice cake...or a BIG MAC?” He questioned with a serious look.

“A big mac. And how does this help you discover my identity?” He chuckled.

“Hey, I like a guy with a good appetite. And plus, I already can eliminate over half of the guys in our class as a result of this information I’ve gathered on you.” Alec smartly explained.

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly, and they walked in comfortable silence.

Alec stopped, looking directly into Magnus’ eyes.

“I feel like I remember those eyes...So beautiful.” He breathed out, reaching out to stroke his hand gently across Magnus’ face. Magnus looked down in awe...not used to receiving compliments from anyone.

“Next question…” Magnus deflected while avoiding Alec’s concerned gaze.

-

Magnus and Alec approach an arch, decorated in white and pink flower petals, and beautiful strings of golden lights and candles. They illuminate Magnus’ eyes as he stares in amazement.

“If I ask you for a dance, would that be considered a question?” Alec asked, guiding Magnus inside of the arch.

Alec offers his hand, kissing the back of Magnus’ hand before resting it softly on his shoulder. Magnus rests his other hand in Alec’s...and they begin swaying.

The orchestra takes attention to their dance, and begins playing a beautiful melody.

Alec and Magnus slowly sway, Alec spinning Magnus and dipping him in his arms, smiling brightly. Magnus blushes, giggling at the cheesiness of the gesture.

Their eyes remain locked the entire time...even when Alec reaches to lift Magnus’ mask...Magnus flinching away insecurly. Alec shrugs, offering his hand to dance again and they continue to sway along.

Magnus would be lying if he didn't admit to getting mesmerized and lost in Alec’s hazel eyes. He was being swept away, and he didn't mind it at all.

The music slowly faded away into the night sky...their dancing becoming slower until they are stood in each other’s arms.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Alec questions, eyes not leaving Magnus’. Magnus smiles softly, looking down before finding Alec’s eyes again.

“Darling, I just might.” And Alec’s breath hitches at those words.

“How is it that I’ve seen you before, and yet I don't remember you?” Alec asks.

“Well...maybe you were looking, but you weren't seeing.” Magnus offers, softly smiling.

“You, Alexander Lightwood, have one question left.” Magnus smirked, giggling as Alec gestured with one finger and turned around, grabbing a pink rose from the arch and offering it to Magnus.

“Do you, Princeton boy, Believe you made the right choice meeting me here tonight?” Alec’s question faded into the night sky. Magnus gulped...nodding in response and accepting the rose being offered to him.

Their eyes remained locked...and Alec slowly leaned in, reaching to lift Magnus’ mask. Their faces were inches apart and Magnus almost closed the gap when…

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Magnus’ phone ringed in the distance, signaling it was time for him to head back to the diner. Back to reality…

dammit! Not now! Magnus thought as he sighed, distancing himself from Alec.

“I’m so sorry Alexander, but I’ve got to go!” Magnus exclaimed, sparing one more glance before taking off down the path back to the building to find Simon.

“Where are you going?!” Alec yelled after Magnus, who stopped and turned to him.

“Back to reality!” Magnus admitted, “Just promise me we’ll talk again?!” He begged.

“As long as you’re here, I’m not going anywhere…” Alec breathed out, his eyes promising. Magnus nodded at his words, continuing to run back inside.

Alec stood frozen...still unable to process what happened. But his mind caught up to him and he took off down the path, following his prince.

-

Inside, Magnus ran, eyes scanning the crowd until he found Simon...MAKING OUT WITH LYDIA?! 

He would reprimand Simon later for his stupidity but for now they needed to leave. Or else Asmodeus would murder Magnus. He would never be able to go out again...to be with Alexander again.

Magnus ran up to Simon, prying him away from Lydia and tapping her wrist signifying it was time for them to go. Simon placed one more kiss on Lydia’s lips before ascending the steps with Magnus in tow. Alec saw Magnus running up the steps, following quickly only to discover Magnus dropped his phone.

Alec took a moment to catch his breath...before continuing in pursuit of Magnus. 

He discovered it was too late...that Magnus was gone. All that remained was his phone. Locked and hiding his identity.

What would be next for them? Alec thought as he pocketed the phone and defeatedly walked back into the dance.

When he entered the ballroom again a spotlight blinded him on the spot...him looking around confused.

“Attention Idris High Students! It is time for the nominations for Prom Prince and Princess. The judges have reached a consensus.” Mrs. Penhallow announces before opening an envelope.

“This is incredible. For the first time in all of Idris High History, our costume contest winners are BOTH MALE! Our two Homecoming Princes are, The Musketeer and his Prince Charming!” She exclaims excitedly before a few teachers pull a Alec over to the booth, crowning him.

Alec frowned, looking at the stairs with the hopes of Magnus returning...but to no avail.


	9. Race Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally met his Nomad...Alec Lightwood. It turns out, maybe it being Alec wasn’t as bad as Magnus first thought. However, Magnus’ happiness all came to an end when he saw the time. Now, he’s in a race against the clock to get back to the diner before Asmodeous realizes he’d disobeyed orders. Will he get back in time...and what will the outcome be for he and Alec?

Magnus and Simon bolted out of the doors of the dance, searching for Simon’s car in the crowded parking lot. Nobody was outside, much to Magnus’ relief..they found the car in a short amount of time, both hopping in and putting their seatbelts on.

“I saw you with Alec Lightwood! Magnus that’s amazing!” Simon exclaimed excitedly as he put his keys in the ignition of his car.

“I almost kissed him. I almost kissed Alec Lightwood” Magnus admitted in disbelief. Simon looked over at him with wide eyes.

“I kissed Lydia Branwell...a lot.” Simon admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“I’m aware...I had to break it up. That’s...interesting.” Magnus responded, deciding to cut Simon a break this one time since he was saving his ass.

“So wait...how did Alec react when you told him you were you?” Simon asked curiously. Magnus sighed, pulling off his mask and tossing it into his lap.

“He didn't, because I didn't tell him…” Magnus admitted, toying with the string of his mask to avoid Simon’s gaze.

“Wait...what?! Why didn't you tell him!” Simon questioned incredulously. Magnus put his head into his hands...pulling his hair frustrated.

“Because, Si. I live in an attic! I drive a beat up car, and am a diner boy. And Alec is expecting some...some KEN DOLL!” He cried out.

“I don’t know Simon! he won't like me the same way when he sees who I really am. Please, just, drive…” Magnus begged, resting his head in his hands.

Simon nodded, putting his car into drive and hurrying onto the busy road. It was imperative that he got Magnus back to the diner before midnight, giving Magnus enough time to change and play the innocent card when Asmodeus arrives.

Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts as Simon slammed on his breaks, missing a collision with a car. Magnus jerks back in his seat...eyes widening when he sees who is in the car next to theirs.

Magnus is quick to squeal, tucking himself inside the passenger seat. 

Why was this happening to him?!

“MAGNUS?!” His step sisters yelled, “Dad, look! It’s Magnus! He’s in the car!” Pointing at Simon’s car.

Simon smiled awkwardly, sending a wave to Asmodeus, “Uh...hi…hey Mr. Bane!” Asmodeus sent a small confused smile as Simon took off down the road.

“Dad! He’s in the car...we saw him.” The girls pleaded. Asmodeus shook his head in disbelief.

“You girls and your tales. You need to work on your stories. Magnus is working tonight...he wouldn't disobey me.” He responded dismissively before driving off. The girls yelled in frustration.

“Did he see me?” Magnus asked frantically when they were clear of Asmodeus. Simon shook his head...keeping his eyes on the road.

“I don’t think so...however I can't be sure the Olsen Twins didn't…” Simon warned. Magnus moaned in frustration.

“Simon. I KNOW you need to take care of this car for your mother...but I really need you to step on it!” Magnus begged, watching as several cars passed them and cut in front of them in the lane.

This was hopeless. Magnus would never beat Asmodeus back to the diner. 

“No, No, No! COME ON!” Magnus yelled when they approached a red light.

“Magnus, man, I’m sorry but last time I checked red means stop in a driving setting...not speed up!” Simon argued...Magnus rolled his eyes at Simon and his specifications. 

Both of their heads snapped to the side when they heard screaming, and shortly after saw a car speeding down the road. Magnus’ heart dropped…

“Was that…” Simon started to ask, but Magnus cut him off…

“A-huh.” And they both slid back into their seats...all hope lost of Magnus and Simon making it out of this mess alive. Especially when it involves Asmodeus.

-  
Catarina sat at the Diner counter, tapping her fingers nervously and keeping her eyes glued to the clock.

Where was magnus? Is all she was capable of thinking.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the Diner bell rang, and Asmodeus stormed into the Diner followed by the Camille and Lilith. Asmodeus looked furious, scanning the room and seeing no sign of Magnus.

Asmodeus crossed the room, a glare on his face as he came face to face with Catarina.

Catarina swallowed nervously, before standing up in front of Asmodeus in a defensive manner.

“See! I told you she wasn't here!” Camille yelled out in pride, her sister agreeing.

“Where. Is. Magnus?” Asmodeus’ voice boomed out...startling some of the late night diner customers. Catarina flinched back...lost for words.

“I-I uh...what do you mean where’s Magnus...where do you think he is?” Catarina deflected, stepping back as Asmodeus got closer and more frequent in his demands.

“Uh...Asmodeus I was going to talk to you about something...I-ASMODEUS WAIT!” Catarina yelled as Asmodeus stopped hot in his tracks, eyes narrowed at her.

“Where did you get your ear cuff? You know...I was going to get one exactly like that but I didn't know where to find it!” Catarina responded casually. 

“I got it in San Diego. Move.” Asmodeus demanded before pushing past her. One of the other workers slid under the entrance to behind the counter...forcing her excuse on Asmodeus next.

“Did you see how shiny the floors are, Asmodeus? Like brand new!” She attempted.

“What are you, a commercial? Click!” Asmodeus made a remote gesture with his hand before pushing her aside, her sliding into a table and falling.

Everyone began to chatter nonsense over each other, making up more and more excuses. Asmodeus’ temper wore thin and he slammed his cane down on the counter loud enough to silence the entire diner.

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP!” He yelled, scaring everyone into silence. They all looked to each other with what to do next...everyone lost for words.

“Is anyone going to tell me where to find my stepson? When I find him...I’m gonna ring his-” Asmodeus was interrupted by a bell ringing, “Order up!” Magnus yelled from the kitchen...face covered in sugar.

“Magnus? What are you doing back there?” Asmodeus questioned suspiciously. 

“Just brushing up on my cooking skills since I finished my chores.” He bragged before turning his attention to pouring white syrup onto the Salmon Pancakes.

Asmodeus eyes narrowed suspiciously…

“How was the dance girls?” Magnus questioned, smirking in his step sisters’ direction. They both scoffed and crossed their arms in anger.

“Something stinks around here...and I don't think it’s that Salmon.” Asmodeus said while looking around. He took one final glance at Magnus before walking to the door. 

Catarina glared at Magnus, a relieved smile on her face and she pointed a finger at him. Magnus sighed and smiled apologetically. He wiped his forehead, looking down to see his...Catarina’s suit covered in batter. 

Magnus was relieved...but Alec Lightwood was still on his mind. And he wasn't sure how to get him off his mind…


	10. The Search For A Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus returns back to school following the events of the Homecoming Dance...to find his face on posters across the entire school. It’s not his FACE...but instead a call for help from Alec to discover his identity. Their paths cross again...but will Alec remember him? Or will the idea of this happy ending end all too soon?

“Good Morning Idris High Students and Welcome back! Here’s your daily drought reminder to conserve water! Alec Lightwood was crowned Homecoming Prince...what a surprise…” Isabelle Lightwood announced over the intercom, winking at her brother at the joke.

“The real question is...who was his Prince? I think we all are curious of this.” Isabelle trailed off.

Alec rolled his eyes, turning his attention away from the announcements. He was trying to not think about his Prince who ran away before midnight… and dropped their phone which brings him no closer to discovering his identity.

So cliché, honestly. But that was the best part of his life so far...so refreshing.

-  
Magnus and Simon walked up to Campus seemingly normal until Simon addressed the elephant in the room.

“So, you’re not going to tell Alec it was you?” Simon questioned with a disapproving look. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“No, I’m not. why would I...it’s not like he’s going to be pining for me or something.” Magnus argued as they walked up the stairs into school.

“Trust me...he’s forgotten all about his Prince by now…” Magnus stopped in his tracks and inhaled a shocked breath as he took in the sight in front of him.

Thousands of pink flyers were scattered across the front desk, and plastered across the school halls. On them, an outline of MAGNUS’ FACE, completed with rip tickets asking for any clues as to who “Alec’s Prince” was. 

Simon’s eyes grew wide as he took it in…”Yeah...uh...he totally forgot all about you.” 

Magnus looked back to Simon in disbelief, letting out a small laugh. 

-  
Alec ripped down School posters and replaced them with his “Missing Prince flyers” that he took from his step brother's hands.

“Dude why are you going through all this trouble for ONE dude? I didn't even know you were into dudes.” Jace exclaimed with a hint of offence in his voice.

Alec told Jace everything. From the time Alec’s family adopted Jace, they’d been inseparable. Alec never hid anything from him...up until now. His sexuality scared him, and he knew how his father would react to finding out that Alec would tarnish the family’s perfectly crafted image...and that’s why he hid it from all of them. Now, he doesn't care anymore what any of them think. He’s done hiding…he wants to live for himself.

“It’s not just SOME GUY. He’s special.” Alec responded defensively, taping another poster up on the wall before continuing to walk, ignoring the whispers behind him.

“He was...real.” Alec sighed dreamily, leaning against a nearby locker.

“Real?” Underhill, Alec’s other friend, laughed out,”As in he still had his face in tact?” Alec slapped him in the arm...earning an “Ow” in response.

“Plus...he has more on his mind then normal guy things, like how many chicks they can pick up, and the sports they play…cars even. He listens to me.” Alec explains, hanging another poster, going to grab another.

“Bro, I listen to you!” Jace cried out, before getting distracted by a girl walking by...Alec recognized her as Clary Fairchild...who sent Jace a wink.

Alec rolled his eyes, “Yeah, nice talk Jace.” 

“And if you want to know his identity so bad...why don't you just snoop through his phone. I mean it’s RIGHT THERE!” Underhill suggested, gesturing to the phone in Alec’s hands.

“I’m ashamed to admit that I tried. It’s locked. And he just keeps getting these text messages saying ‘I need you.’” Alec scoffed.

“Dude...that’s HOT!” Jace yelled out, hitting Alec’s shoulder.

“Yeah that’s what I thought...until I got a message saying ‘Come fix the fryer.’” Alec laughed out.

“Dude! That’s HOT AND KINKY BRO! YO!” Jace yelled out in excitement. Alec rolled his eyes at the embarrassing behavior.

“First of all...stop yelling. Second...what is WRONG WITH YOU?” Alec reprimanded him. Jace smirked in response.

“A lot...but you can ask Clary about that.” Jace suggested with a smile. 

Alec rolled his eyes, walking away from the two morons. Magnus and Simon made their way into the hallway, Simon still bombarding Magnus and demanding he tell Alec who he is. Magnus deflects it every time.

“Magnus...he’s looking for you everywhere...You need to tell him who you are!” Simon whispers harshly as they walked down the hallway.

“Simon...Isn’t it better to cling to the dream of what might’ve been!” Magnus argued back, gesturing with his hand. 

“Magnus you can’t hide from him forever. This isn't like you!” Simon responded. Magnus sighed.

“Not forever. I’ll just hide from him until graduation. After that, we’ll both be gone at college and he’ll forget all about the “stupid prince” he met in high school.” Magnus exclaimed.

“Speaking of...ZORO...when do you plan on telling Lydia who her “Saving Grace” was?” Magnus teased, smirking at him. He lifted an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

Simon let out an awkward cough, “Um...I-Uh I was actually planning on telling Lydia soon.” He lied. Magnus saw right through him but decided to play along.

“hmmm…Okay. So when you tell Lydia it was you at the dance, I’ll tell Alec that it was me.” Magnus agreed, holding out his hand to seal the deal.

Simon took Magnus’ hand, shaking it and giving a nod before they walked towards outside for break.

-  
“Dude...why don’t you check the yearbook again...maybe you missed him!” Underhill suggested as they walked down the hallway. Jace nodded in agreement.

“Maybe He’s foreign exchange. Dude that’s so hot!” Jace squealed, grabbing Alec’s shoulders and giving them a shake, earning a glare in response.

“I couldn’t have missed him...we had a connection…” Alec’s words faded off as he looked across the hallway, eyes connecting with Magnus’ for a brief second. Alec swore he recognized those eyes, but shook it off as a moment of hesitation.

Magnus’ heart raced when his eyes met Alec’s, memories of the dance flooding back into his mind. He quickly looked away, missing the small smile Alec threw his way.

Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts as he walked face first into a locker, the kid with a handful of textbooks yelling a “thanks!” before scurrying off to class. Magnus rubbed his head, shaking it off.

“I’m fine. It’s fine!”

But was it really fine? And where was Simon taking him?


	11. Zoro...More like ZERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Magnus make a deal that if Simon tells Lydia that it was him at the dance...Magnus would tell Alec. When Simon’s plan splashes back in his face (and on his clothes), will Magnus still feel confident revealing his identity to Alec? Meanwhile, Alec is thrust into another complicated situation by his friends. Will this situation ever get easier?

Magnus heard chatter and splashes in the distance, indicating that they were heading in the direction of Idris High’s swimming pool. Magnus eyes widened when he realized what Simon was doing...he was telling Lydia.

This isn't going to be good. Is all Magnus could think at that time.

Magnus rolled his eyes in annoyance when he spotted Camille and Lilith, his step sisters, wrestling and disagreeing in the pool over their routine. What else is new? 

He then spotted Lydia and her followers, whispering while making their way to the beach chairs. What were they talking about?

-  
“He was SO MYSTERIOUS. But so obvious at the same time! And kind of dangerous, but really safe. And wild but...but TAME.” Lydia bragged with a huge smile as she made her way to their usual spot.

Her friends held back a yawn...not really caring about her non-stop talk about this “Zoro” who rescued her from Jace Herondale and his non stop flirting at the dance.

-  
“I can't even believe you’re going to tell Lydia it was you!” Magnus said in disbelief as they approached the pool. Simon scoffed.

“Magnus, once she realizes that she’s found her true love...she won’t focus on who I am.” Magnus exclaimed confidently.  
Magnus had to hold back an eye roll. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

But he stood back, watching at a distance for moral support.

“Watch...and learn…” Simon teased while walking away.

Magnus covered his eyes...not sure he could watch what was about to happen to his best friend.

-  
“And...when I KISSED HIM...I-” Lydia started before her friend interrupted her.

“Enough! We don't care about this Zoro dude.” She yelled, running a hand through her hair.

“Hmmm...looks like someone has a little green monster on their shoulder called JEALOUSY.” Lydia smirked and put a hand on her hip. Her friend rolled her eyes.

“Lydia! Baby…” Simon yelled smoothly as he walked closer to Lydia. Lydia raised an eyebrow, turning to look at him.

“And you are…” She started, looking at him with a confused look.

“You may not remember me...but allow me to refresh your memory…” Simon flirted, taking Lydia’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Lydia pulled her hand back quickly...a look of disgust on her face.

Simon smiled, completely oblivious.

“Zoro…” He puckered his lips and reached for her hand to place another kiss...she flinched away. 

“More like ZERO!” She turned to her friends, mouthing a ‘who is he?!’

Her friends gestured for Lydia to come closer so they could explain…and she walked over.

“He’s the kid you cheat off of in Algebra two.” Her friend fills her in, and Lydia’s eyes widened.

“THE FREAK WHO HUMS SHOW TUNES?!” Lydia yells out in shock and disgust...and her friends nod slowly in confirmation. She takes a deep composing breath before turning back to Simon.

She smiles awkwardly at Simon, grabbing his arm to pull him aside.

“Listen...at the dance...I had an incredible...cold, and I downed an entire bottle of cough medicine. I just...wasn't myself.” Lydia hurried to make up an excuse. Simon wasn't buying it. 

“I just...I thought we had a connection.” Simon explained, gesturing between the two. Lydia made a disapproving face.

“Okay...listen. We don't have anything. We are from two completely different classes of human. It just wouldn't work for us. What do you say...why don't we go back to our usual interaction where we only mingle when I copy off of you in Algebra two?” Lydia plays off with a wide smile and wide eyes. Simon scoffs. 

She walks away, leaving Simon to mimic her with an exaggerated and high pitched “K!”

He’s pulled from his thoughts as Camille and Lilith wrestle off the diving board, hitting him with a large splash of water...drenching his clothes. Magnus flinched at a distance...and Lydia and her girls laughed.

Simon took off his glasses, storming off in Magnus’ direction.

Magnus was wearing a pitying look on his face...and Simon disregarded it. His shoes squeaked as he approached Magnus. 

“If she thinks, she’s still cheating off of me in Algebra…she’s crazy!” Simon yells angrily before putting his glasses back on and storming off. Magnus hurried after him to fix the situation.

If Simon was rejected, imagine how bad it was going to go with Alec.

-  
“Where are you guys taking me?!” Alec questioned concerned as Underhill and Jace guided him to the center of the campus.

“Just trust us! So...we wanted to help you find your prince. So we rounded up a group of girls and guys who say they were at the dance with you last night!” Jace yelled excitedly.

“Jace!” Alec yelled...yanking his arm and pulling him aside.

“Um...did you forget that I was with a guy, at the dance? why would you round up girls? And I’m gay...remember!” Alec interrogated him.

Jace’s smirk fell, remembering he and Alec’s conversation.

“Shit...you’re right Alec. I’m sorry. But the least you could do is let the candidates try to refresh your memory! You never know...he could be there!” Jace encouraged, gesturing to the Campus where there was a growing line of males and females, jumping up and down excitedly and waving at him.

He sighed loudly, allowing Jace to pull him over. Jace sat him down, and Underhill put a radio on the bench, pressing the ‘on’ button and grabbing a microphone. Game Show music sounded in the background and Alec rolled his eyes at the stupidity. 

“Okay, Alec Lightwood! Let’s bring out contestant number one!” Underhill yelled in an exaggerated voice, reading off information from index cards about different people. Alec zoned out, ignoring the situation until Jace shook him.

“The next contestant! Raphael Santiago!” Underhill yelled, and Alec recognized him as the guy who was with Princeton Boy before he’d stepped in. Alec stood up, shutting the dumb music off.

He gestured for Underhill to stop.

“Okay...first off, Raphael, you were with my ‘Prince’ before I had found him. So why are you in this line? That makes no sense!” Alec exclaimed.

“Secondly,” He started as he looked at the crowd of people, “Listen, you all are handsome, and beautiful. And I know one day you’ll find your Princes and Princesses. But I, am not the guy for you. I’m sorry.” He finished off, gesturing for the crowd to disappear. Disappointed moans sounded as the crowd dispersed.

“Are you guys crazy? I can handle this on my own!” Alec yelled frustratedly. Principal Penhallow joined them shortly after, proceeding to send Alec and Jace to class, and reprimand Underhill about his hideous shirt.

in summary, Things were not getting better.


	12. It’s Complicated

Asmodeus sat on the couch...sorting through the mail. Magnus wasn't due home for a longer amount of time, which allowed Asmodeous to snoop through his mail. Truth be told...he was looking out for Magnus’ Letter from Princeton.

To be honest, he knew Magnus would get accepted no doubt...and he just couldn't allow that. He needed to maintain control of Magnus.

He needed to keep Magnus wrapped around his finger.

Asmodeus let out a sigh, scanning the mail before his eyes caught sight of the Princeton logo. He put aside the rest of the mail, rushing to tear open the envelope. He knew it wasn't his business, but he didn't care.

There it was in fine print…’Congratulations on your acceptance to Princeton University.’

Asmodeus continued to read the letter, growing progressively more frustrated. Why didn't his girls get accepted? 

“Did any mail come for me?” Magnus asked as he entered the living room. Asmodeus jumped in shock at Magnus being home so soon. He was quick to hide the letter under other pieces of less significant mail, turning around with an innocent smile on his face.

“actually…” He started off, “There’s a letter here personalized for you, saying that you won a million dollars. Don’t spend it all in one place!” He taunted, waving the mail in Magnus’ direction with a smirk.

Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes and walking away...ignoring Asmodeus taunting laughter.

-  
I need to know who you are.

I can't get you off my mind…

Please, tell me who you are.

Magnus scanned the messages on his computer screen from Alec. He sighed, hands levitating over the keyboard but unsure of what to respond.

Could he tell alec?

Magnus took a deep breath, placing his hands on the keyboard and began to type…

“My name is…” He managed to type before he was interrupted.

“MAGNUS!” Lilith yelled as she slammed open his bedroom door without knocking. Why couldn't he catch a break.

“I suppose you missed the do not disturb sign.” Magnus stated, eyes still on the computer screen.

“Nope...I saw it. I just disregarded it.” She responded with a smirk. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, are you done with my english report yet? It’s due FRIDAY...if you forgot.” She taunted.

“I’m working on it!” Magnus snapped, resting his head in his hands.

“Well HURRY UP!” Lillith snapped back… “It makes me nervous to wait for things.”

“Oh you poor girl...must be difficult having people do everything for you. Imagine how you’d feel if you actually had to write it.” Magnus teased with fake consideration.

“Yeah...you’re right. Oh and could you write the essay more like me? I’m getting tired of people asking why I’m so smart on paper, and so not smart, not on paper.” Lilith asked while jumping on Magnus’ bed.

Magnus rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

“MAGNUS, can you come downstairs?” Asmodeus’ voice boomed through the monitor on his desk. He sighed.

“I’ll be right there…” He called out, flinching when Asmodeus yelled back ‘NOW!!’ 

He minimized his chat room with Alec, turning around in his chair and standing up.

“I’ll be right back. DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING!” Magnus threatened before walking out of the door. Lillith scoffed at his attitude, watching as he walked out the door.

Her eyes turned to the computer screen, a smirk appearing on her face when she saw the chat room icon. “Mhmmmm…” She let out as she sauntered over to the desk, sitting in Magnus’ chair.

“Who. is. NOMAD?!” She questioned to herself as she scrolled through the chat history, eyes widening in interest.

Camille appeared in the door shortly after, leaning in the door frame and watching quietly in her hair curlers, twirling a comb between her fingers.

“Princeton Boy...are you not talking to me since you found out I’m... ALEC LIGHTWOOD!” She yelled out in surprise. 

“MAGNUS HAS BEEN TALKING TO ALEC?!” She yelled in disbelief and jealousy. Camille let out a shocked and jealous groan.

Camille smirked evilly, an idea appearing in her mind...she skipped off to her room to put her plan in motion.

This would be the end of Magnus Bane.

-  
“Wow...I actually got accepted.” Alec whispered to himself in disbelief as he scanned the letter in his hands from Princeton. He almost couldn't believe it. His happiness was extremely short lived when his father yelled his name from the other room.

“Alexander!” Robert yelled out, the door to the car wash office opening shortly after.

Alec panicked, quickly hiding his acceptance letter under paperwork...the paperwork he was supposed to be doing.

“What?” Alec replied shortly...rolling his eyes.

“What’s going on, son? You’ve been acting strange.” Robert inquired.

“Nothing dad.” Alec sighed...rubbing his temples.

“Let me guess...you’re wondering if the plans i’ve made for you are the right choices?” Robert guessed, putting his paperwork down on the desk.

“Well, yeah dad. I was thinking a lot about this and I-” 

“Don’t worry about it. We’re making the right choices.” Robert interrupted Alec...smiling.

He gave Alec one more reassuring look, hitting his shoulder with his paperwork before walking away. Alec shook his head in disbelief. Why didn't his father see what was making Alec upset? But then again Alec remembered that his father never sees his faults...never admits his wrongdoings. 

And yet, his father just selfishly acts for his own personal gain.

When will this all end? Is all Alec could think as he got up to continue his shift at the car wash.

-  
“It’s me, Alec. It’s...Prince Charming.” Camille rehearsed in her car as she waited outside the Lightwood family’s car wash. She had spent all night reading over Magnus’ emails to Alec...and had put her plan into motion of stealing Alec from Magnus.

Little did she know...Lilith also had the same plans.

“You see, Alec,” Camille continued, reaching to her passenger seat for her notepad of things to say to Alec, “I live in this world FULL of people…” She rehearsed. 

Lillith pulled up in the car wash...rehearsing the same lines, “Pretending to be something they’re not.” 

Camille smiled, leaning back in her seat. She glanced out her window...only to see her Lilith's car there. Alec walked up to her to take her order...her immediately flirting with him in response. Camille gritted her teeth in anger, slamming her fist onto the steering wheel.

“You’re so dead.” She whispered to herself.

“So you’re getting a wash I presume?” Alec questioned uninterested as he scribbled notes onto his notepad.

“More like the royal treatment.” Lilith flirted back, flipping her pigtails, “I mean...that’s what Prince Charming would want, don’t ya think?” She winked.

“Excuse me?” Alec responded, looking at her with a confused and slightly disturbed look.

“I’m him, Alec. I’m your Prince Charming! You see...I-” She attempted before Camille stormed over in anger, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing...were they psychotic?

“What are YOU doing here?” Camille questioned with an exaggerated happy voice, grabbing her sister’s shoulder.

“Well I’m Prince Charming...coming to meet my Prince! Of course!” Lilith responded...running a hand down Alec’s arm. Alec shivered in disgust...watching silently as the scene unfolded in front of him.

“Well, that’s a little hard considering I’m Prince Charming. I mean...I’m the most charmingly prince charming there ever was!” Lilith argued back.

Alec let out a laugh, “Ladies, Ladies, Ladies let’s calm down…”

“I can settle this for you easily…” He assured them...laughing again.

“First of all...the person I was with...was a guy. I’m pretty sure this was established by the ‘Prince Charming’ title, huh?” Alec looked at the two...both who turned red in embarrassment.

“Well...yes...but what if we just cut our hair when you were with us?” Lillith responded innocently...Alec raised an eyebrow at her.

“And it grew back overnight?” Alec questioned with a chuckle.

“Really, Lilith? Cut our hair!” Camille argued, laughing at Lilith's stupidity.

“It was the first excuse that popped into my head!” Lilith yelled as they argued back and forth, neither of them noticing Alec slowly walking away back into the building.

“Alec, come back!!” Camille yelled, turning to glare at her sister.

Alec looked back with a creeped out look, walking faster into the building.

“Look what you did! You always ruin everything. I was supposed to be his Cinderella-Prince Charming-whatever!! I’m the oldest!” Camille yelled.

“Yeah by like a minute forty-five seconds!” Lilith yelled, “and you never let me forget it!!” She finished off, shoving Camille. Camille growled, turning around to grab one of the scrub brushes from the bin behind her.

“You are so going to pay for that!” She yelled, chasing after Lilith who started screaming and running. Both ran into the car wash, getting hit with soap and water as they wrested on top of one of the cars. Onlookers were in shock at what they were witnessing.

Both girls yelled in fear when they got hit with the towels and went right into the dryer. Alec heard screaming from his office, momentarily getting distracted before continuing his paperwork.

Let’s just say, both girls had their regrets.

-


	13. The Not-So-Good Pep Rally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is working a normal shift at the diner when in walks the one and only Alec Lightwood. Magnus builds up the courage to tell Alec who he truly is...but will life get in the way once again? Finally, it’s time for the school’s annual Pep Rally! Will Magnus have fun supporting his prince from afar, or will an humiliating moment force both boys to face reality?

Later that night at the Diner, all was peaceful and quiet. They weren't too busy, much to Magnus’ appreciation. He stood cleaning the counters when the doorbell rang, signaling someone just walked in.

Magnus looked up, eyes widening when he realized who had walked into the diner.

Alec Lightwood.

Magnus looked over at Catarina, pleading with his eyes for her to save him. She gestured to him with a look of ‘just tell him.’ Magnus shook his head in fear...but Catarina persisted.

Magnus gave in, taking a deep breath as Alec approached him...sitting down.

Magnus approached carefully...noticing Alec’s out of character bad mood. His face was scrunched up (cutely...he’d add), eyebrows furrowed and clearly deep in thought. 

“Hey…” Magnus sighed out…”Can I get you anything?” He waited for a response, flinching at Alec’s sudden outburst of a reply.

“You know what bugs me?” He inquired...Magnus scoffing.

“People taking your order I’m presuming?” Magnus responded with a shrug.

“No!” Alec pointed his finger at Magnus saying a ‘good guess’ with his looks. “Taking people’s orders.”

“Why would YOU do that? You’re Alec Lightwood.” Magnus complimented.

“You don’t know my dad like I do.” Alec laughed. Magnus wanted to say Yes I do, idiot. I’m the one you’ve been talking to. I know everything about you.

Magnus decided to respond with a shrug.

“Yeah I understand that...my stepdad controls my life, too, if it’s any comfort.” Magnus smiled.

“Yeah...I’ll take a coffee, please…” Alec responded with a small smile as Magnus nodded. Catarina watched from a distance, holding up her hand to customers signaling she was preoccupied watching the interaction between the two.

“Do you ever feel like...if you show someone the real you...they won’t accept you?” Alec asked as Magnus poured his coffee from the pot, adding some whipped cream to the top for comfort...he clearly needed it.

Magnus nodded, “I feel like that all the time.” He sighed.

“Almost like...being yourself isn't good enough.” Magnus continued, being slightly suggestive in his tone. Alec nodded in agreement as he stirred his coffee, letting out a soft hum.

“Like you’re wearing a MASK.” Magnus pushed...hoping it would prompt Alec to realize what he is getting at without him having to say it.

Alec looked up, meeting Magnus’ eyes, “Exactly.” He smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

“It’s like you want to tell his person ‘hey, it’s me. I’m the one you’ve been looking for’” Magnus talked, this time from his heart. He and Alec still had their eyes locked.

“Alec I-” Magnus was cut off as the door to the diner opened, Asmodeus walking in. Magnus groaned.

“Not now…” He was disappointed...so close to telling Alec the truth.

“Magnus!” Asmodeus called, gesturing Magnus over to him with his finger. 

“One second…” Magnus pleaded, only for Asmodeus to yell out ‘now.’

Magnus sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Alec hummed, taking one sip of his coffee before he stood up.

“That’s okay...I’ve got to bounce. Thanks for the talk.” Alec smiled warmly, dropping a tip on the counter and leaving.

Magnus smiled small...There goes his chance again.

-  
“And then…” Camille cried in fake tears as she sat in the courtyard with Lydia and her friends, “He told us he was determined to steal Alec from you if it was the last thing he did.” She wiped a fake tear.

Lilith nodded in agreement, fake sad face on.

“Our stepbrother has always been jealous of you...and what you have.” Lillith cried out, fake blowing her nose.

“Continue…” Lydia urged softly. The girls nodded.

“That is when he invented the whole PRINCE CHARMING scheme.” Camille explained.

“He somehow got a hold of Alec’s email address, and that’s when he started this whole affair. He’s responsible for all of this. Look at the emails!” Camille continued, pulling out a folder with pages and pages of emails she’d printed from Magnus’ computer on the down low.

Lydia and her friends looked in disbelief at the emails, scoffing as they read more. “He goes by the name of Princeton Boy. And Alec is Nomad.” 

“I didn't know Alec was into guys…” One of Lydia’s friends whispered in shock.

“Shhh!” Lydia softly yelled, eyes still scanning the papers. She wanted to get back at not only Magnus…but Alec. 

“What is your step brother's name?” lydia asked.

“His real name is Magnus Bane!” Both sisters said in unison.

“This little...boyfriend stealer thinks he can pull a fast one on me and get away with it! Well, we’ll see about that.” She smirked evilly, both sisters sharing a smirk too.

-  
Lillith smirked as she made her way to the front office to deliver the “fake note”, part one of their diabolical plan to destroy Magnus.

She knocked on the glass of the window, it opening to reveal Isabelle Lightwood...Alec’s sister.

“Can i help you?” She asked with a bored expression.

“Um...yes. Alec was late for school today and asked if you’d read this announcement.” Lillith smiled, handing over the note. Isabelle was weary, but opened the note and scanned it over.

She didn't know that Alec wanted to go public with his hunt for Prince Charming. She furrowed her eyebrows as she read the announcement over the loudspeaker.

Lillith smirked as she watched.

“Prince Charming...if you’re listening. Your prince wants to rendezvous with you after the Spring Pep Rally!” Isabelle’s voice echoed in the hallways. Magnus stopped as he listened...smiling in anticipation.

Maybe this was the right time.

-  
The bell rang, and Magnus jumped out of his seat and ran out of his classroom to catch up with Simon.

“Si! Simon!” He called out, catching his breath as he reached him.

“Guess what? I talked to him! I talked to Alec as me, Magnus, and he didn't get repulsed by me!” Magnus squealed as they walked down the hallway.

“So wait...you told him you’re you?! Congratulations bro!” Simon complimented, patting him on the back.

“Not yet...but I will after the pep rally. He wants to see me apparently!” Magnus smiled.

Magnus grabbed Simon’s wrist, dragging him outside to the pep rally in excitement.

Magnus didn't know what was coming.

-  
The drumline played their cadence as students and faculty gathered outside for the spring pep rally. Cheerleaders were on the stage, doing their usual routine to rile the fans up. Screams from students echoed in the air.

Magnus stood in the back of the crowd, bouncing in anticipation of talking to Alec…of the potential of them having a future.

“Who we gonna beat?!” The coach called out.

“The Clave!” The crowd yelled back.

“When we gonna beat them?!” He yelled louder.

“FRIDAY!!” the crowd responded louder. Alec was in his seat, carelessly responding.

“And who’s gonna lead us to VICTORY!” The coach yelled.

“ALEC!!!” The crowd roared with applause and screams. Alec sunk back into his seat, his heart dropping when his father arrived, sitting in the seat behind him and patting his shoulder.

Magnus smiled and clapped proudly for Alec.

“Our cheerleaders have arranged a little skit to help raise our spirits for the friday night game!” The coach announced, gesturing to the team who was coming out with props, and large cardboard pieces.

Magnus stopped clapping, confused as to what was happening. This didn't usually happen.

“Thank you!” Lydia smiled to the crowd, eyes going to her paper to read.

“Once upon a time in a magical kingdom there was a fighting frog. He had a beautiful girlfriend and his father owned the biggest pond in all the land!” She read out, the crowd laughing as Lilith hopped out in uniform, jumping onto a cheer pyramid.

Magnus’ eyebrows furrowed together...why was his sister up there?

“But he still wasn't happy. It wasn't enough…” Lydia continued. The cheerleaders revealed ‘Aww’ signs.

“If only he could find a Princess (or Prince), so they could kiss him, turn him into a Prince, and they could run off together!” Alec’s eyes widened as a girl was carried out in a ball gown, hair slicked up like a guy...wearing makeup.

Magnus’ eyes widened.

“One night, after the slimy frog ditched his super hot and popular senior cheerleader girlfriend…” Lydia jabbed as she kept on. Alec sat up...confused.

“He meets his PRINCE.” She announces, Lillith and Camille reenacting Magnus’ and Alec’s first meeting. 

“It turns out that not only did the frog have a secret life, but he also had a secret email relationship with a man...named Princeton Boy.” Magnus’ heart dropped in his stomach as his step sister’s reenacted his emails with Alec.

“This isn't good…” Magnus breathes out.

Princeton boy. You are the only one who understands the real me. The real me who, is tired of hiding his sexuality. And is tired of pretending that he wants to play college football, when he wants to go to Princeton...with you. I want us to meet.

Nomad, I want you to know who I am but...I’m scared. I’m scared that you’ll reject me! Camille cries out as she mimics Magnus.

Alec’s heart sinks. 

“They’re reading my emails…” Magnus chokes out...a tear rolling down his cheek. Simon tried to lead Magnus away, but he couldn't force himself to move. He kept watching, his eyes welling up with tears.

“But the truth is, Princeton boy wasn't royalty at all. He was a geek, a loser, a servant boy.” Lydia taunted as she looked at Magnus with a smirk. Lilith rolled out on skates, falling face first into a pie.

The crowd cheered and stood up laughing and encouraging the act. Alec sat in his chair...eyes widening as he started to put the pieces together.

“And who, may you ask, is this imposter?” Lydia laughs out. “Give it up for the pretend Prince...diner boy Magnus Bane!” Lydia gestures over to where Magnus is frozen, heart racing.

Alec’s eyes widen, and he turns to look at Magnus, heartbreaking when he sees Magnus upset. It kills him to see that. 

It was Magnus the whole time?

“DINER BOY! DINER BOY!” The crowd cheered, taunting as Alec put his head into his hands, his mind racing. He felt guilty.

At that moment he didn't even care what his father thought...he wanted to make sure Magnus was okay.

Magnus let out a sob, running away from the crowd. Alec turned to look, seeing him running away. “Magnus! Wait!” He called out...but it was too late. Lydia smirked at him as if she won.

A single tear rolled down Alec’s cheek, watching helplessly as the love of his life disappeared into the crowd.


	14. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is crushed after the events of the Pep Rally. Will he be able to take much more torment from his family & those at his school...or will he finally reach his breaking point? Will Magnus get the strength to defend himself & stand tall in the face of his problems...or will he be overcome by them? What is going to happen between Magnus and Alec?

Magnus ran up to his room, slamming the door and falling to his bed as he let out a sob. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes bloodshot and his heart hurting.

Alec hadn't even ran after him. He was a coward, sitting back and watching it happen.

A knock sounded on his door, and Magnus yelled out a muffled “GO AWAY!” He couldn't deal with Asmodeus and his antics right now.

“But Magnus…” Asmodeus said as he walked in, shutting the door behind him, “You got a letter from Princeton!” Magnus perked up at that, sitting up and grabbing the envelope and ripping it open.

Not accepted. 

Magnus felt like his world had fallen apart. He couldn't believe it.

He looked at Asmodeus who was smiling.

“I didn't get in…” He sighed, a tear falling down his cheek. He wiped it away.

“Oh darling...that is just, tragic.” Asmodeus said with fake sympathy.

“Life can be so unfair!” He continued, taking a bite of a cookie from his plate and moaning an ‘mmm’ at the taste. 

“Just think, you’ll have a job at the diner for the rest of your life.” Asmodeus jabbed, putting down the tray of cookies and giving Magnus a smile before leaving the room.

Magnus sobbed, pushing away the tray of cookies and letter onto the floor, laying back down in his pillow.

He couldn't believe he had a chance.  
-  
Later on, Magnus went through his memory box full of his mother’s momentos. He picked up a picture frame, a photograph of his mother and him from when they went to the park to play baseball together.

He smiled softly, putting the photo aside.

He continued digging through the stuff, putting aside a baseball bat and other little things that he kept as a keepsake from his mother.

Magnus’ eyes met the storybook that his mother used to read to him before bed. The story she’d read to him the night she died. Magnus’ eyes welled up with tears, and he tossed the book across the room in frustration.

fairytales aren't real. Not anymore.

-  
Magnus spent days after walking the school hallways with his hood up and arms crossed, trying to protect himself from everyone. Everyone stared and silently judged him...yet nobody said a word.

it was like everything was just dark. he’d fallen apart. He used to be happy, proud to be himself. He used to dress fancy. now he wore all black and never had a smile on his face.

Alec walked into school, eyes scanning the hallway before they landed on Magnus walking. People were behind him laughing and pointing. He tucked himself further into his arms.

“Alec...it’s okay. People like him don't deserve to be in our world.” Lydia attempted to comfort him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Alec pushed her hand off, eyes not leaving Magnus.

Alec turned to glare at her. He said nothing...just walked off. Lydia stood in shock.

-  
Alec would sit at his computer for hours staring at the screen, wanting to reach out to Magnus. But he couldn't find the words...instead backspacing his message and going to lay down...his mind always drifting back to Magnus.

Magnus spent all of his time at the diner. Taking extra shifts. He’d sit on the floors, scrubbing and scrubbing them. The stains would never go away.

It felt like his life.

That’s where he sat now, scrubbing unsuccessfully at the floors. Catarina watched as Magnus attempted to get up, slipping on his skates and falling, knocking over the bucket of soap.

He sighed, taking off his skates.

“Magnus, what are you doing?” Catarina asked softly.

Magnus choked on his tears, managing to compose his voice, “I’m trying to get these floors cleaned. Asmodeus’ orders.” He continued to scrub the floors.

Catarina sighed, “Ugh. C’mon darling, get up.” She grabbed his arm and helped him stand, taking away his cleaning supplies.

“I meant what are you doing with your life?” Catarina asked with a hand on his arm.

“I’m a diner boy, Catarina. That’s all I am. I’m doing what Diner Boys do.” magnus sighed.

“Baby, what has gotten into you?” Catarina gasped with worry. Magnus looked down.

“You don’t realize just how blessed you are. You have a whole family behind you…” Catarina gestured to the Diner crew...all smiling softly in his direction. He managed a small smile, nodding. 

“But darling, you need to have faith in yourself, like we have in you.” She whispered.

They shared a glance, smiling at eachother. The moment was short lived as his two out-of-step sisters walked in, slamming the door behind them as the texted on their phones. The slam shook the diners, causing a guitar to fly off the wall, taking the wallpaper with it.

Magnus’ eyes widened as he took in the quote under the wallpaper...it was his mom and his’ saying. He smiled as a sense of confidence bursted within him.

Asmodeus walked in, looking at the wall. “What did you do Magnus?! This will be taken off your Paychecks!” He yelled, looking at everyone in demand of an answer. 

‘Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game’ Magnus read to himself, ignoring Asmodeus.

“Cover up those stupid words!” Asmodeus sneered as he walked over to the register with his cane, taking out money and stuffing it into his pockets.

“DID ANYONE HEAR ME! I SAID TAKE CARE OF THIS MESS BEFORE IT COSTS YOU YOUR JOBS!” He yelled.

“I’m going to need you to clean the pool tonight.” Asmodeus demanded shortly at Magnus before walking towards the exit.

Magnus surprised himself and everyone else at his response, “NO!”

His step sisters and stepfather froze at his response, Asmodeus turned around slowly… “What did you say to me?”

“I said, No!” Magnus responded, crossing his arms. Catarina sported a proud smile behind him.

“I quit. I quit this job. I quit your family...and, I’m moving out!” Magnus told Asmodeus off as he walked closer. Asmodeus scoffed. 

Asmodeus and his daughters laughed, “Oh and where are you planning on living?” He asked with a smirk.

“With me!” Catarina jumped in as she walked over and put her arm around Magnus’ shoulder. 

“And you know what, Ass-modeous, you can mess with your skinny body, and your over-exaggerated cheekbones, and my mother’s diner...but you’re through messing with me!” She finished off, slamming her skates onto the counter and walking away.

“Wait for me, Magnus!” Catarina called, going to walk.

“You take one more step, and you lose your job.” Asmodeus threatened with the point of his finger.

“Hmm...that would be difficult because I quit. And now because I no longer have Magnus as a reason to keep peace, there’s nothing stopping me from kicking your ass.” She threatened as she took out her earrings.

“Go for the girls! My face is much newer than the girls!” asmodeus begged, pushing Lilith and Camille in front of him...using his cane to walk backwards.

“Catarina! Cat! He’s not even worth it!” Magnus called out, snapping her from her anger. Catarina nodded, taking one jump at them, causing Asmodeus to let out a girlish squeal.

The rest of the workers followed behind them, replying with “I quit! I’m done.” Even the customers followed behind. Asmodeus stood in shock as everyone left. 

-  
“Asmodeus totally thought you were gonna deck him!” Magnus laughed out as he unpacked his stuff into Catarina’s house. Catarina laughed.

“I would've done more than that, after all he’s done.” She said confidently. Magnus smiled.

“I had no idea you were so tough!” Magnus complimented her.

“But I always knew that you were, Magnus.” Catarina encouraged him...setting up the couch as a bed.

“Cat...are you sure this is okay?” Magnus questioned, causing her to stop what she was doing and walk over to Magnus.

“Magnus Bane...it is more than OKAY! I wouldn't have it any other way!” She said, pulling him into a tight hug.

“So, what are you going to do about Alec?” Catarina asked softly, sitting on the coffee table.

“Actually...I have something I need to do tonight...don’t wait up…” Magnus replied as he got up to head to school.

Catarina smiled and watched as he left.

-  
Magnus heard the cheers of the crowd in the Football stands erupting as he made his way inside the school, determined to do what he was planning on doing.

Alec needed to hear his piece. and then, Magnus could move on with his life. Because it was evident Alec wouldn't fight for him.

Magnus found the door labeled ‘locker room’, walking in.  
Shirtless football players yelled in surprise, yelling ‘Yo get out! Football team only’ in panic as Magnus searched through the locker areas for Alec.

Alec heard “Diner Boy” and turned to see Magnus approaching him. He stood up quickly, walking over to him.

“Magnus…” Alec breathed out.

“Listen, I know you just think that I’m some…”

“Coward? Phony?” Magnus finished off his sentence, hand on his hip.

Alec looked down at the ground, not able to look at Magnus.

“Listen…”

“No you listen” Magnus cut him off again with a defensive tone. Alec looked up to meet his eyes.

“You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were all along. I never pretended to be somebody else...it was me all along! And it was ME who was hurt in front of everybody!” Magnus yelled, sadness seeping into his words.

“And after I bared my heart and soul. I told you things I’ve never told anybody.” Magnus whispered.

Alec swallowed nervously.

He looked around at everyone’s eyes on him and Magnus, turning to look at Magnus again. Magnus sighed.

“Look, I didn't come here to yell at you, okay? I came here to tell you that I know what it’s like to be afraid to show who you really are. Trust me, I know. But I’m not that person anymore. Because I believe in myself, and I know everything is going to be okay, so I don't care what people think.” Magnus explained, Alec’s eyes filling with tears.

“But even though I have no job, no family and no money for college, it’s YOU I feel sorry for.” Magnus breathes out.

“Five minutes!” A team player calls back.

“I’m coming!” Alec yells before turning back to Magnus, preparing to talk. Magnus holds up his hand.

Alec looked at Magnus with a pleading look, desperately trying to not lose him.

“I know that guy who sent those emails is somewhere inside of you…” He whispered as he walked forward and rested his hand on Alec’s heart. Alec inhaled a sharp breath.

“But I can’t wait for him. Because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought…” Magnus whispered as he looked in Alec’s eyes...walking away from him.

“Useless and Disappointing…” Magnus finished off looking at the ground. He gave one final sad look at Alec before walking away.

“Magnus! Wait, Please!” He called out, But Magnus kept walking.

Alec ran a hand stressed through his hair, slamming it on a nearby locker.

Magnus walked out of the locker room, so proud of himself.

He caught a glimpse of Simon and smiled, walking over to him.

“Hey...I heard what happened, are you okay?” He asked as he pulled Magnus into a hug.

“I’m okay. Just overwhelmed.” Magnus responded as he pulled away from the hug.

“You did your stepfather and Alec all in one day, I bet you feel great!” Simon said proudly.

“I’ll let you know when I catch my breath, Si.” They both laughed.

“Let’s do something tonight…” Magnus suggested.

“I was actually planning on going to...the game.” Simon laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Magnus took a deep breath.

“I’ll go...I can handle it now. I promise.” Magnus smiled. Simon nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they walked to the field.

He wasn't sure Magnus could handle this.


	15. The Start Of Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus faced all of his biggest problems in one day, and Simon couldn’t be more proud of him. But...is he able to face losing Alec, and go to the Homecoming Game? How will Alec react to Magnus’ appearance at the game...will he fight for Magnus to stay in his life? Is this going to end in happily ever after?

The crowd erupted into cheers as the cheerleaders finished their routine. Magnus and Simon made their way into the stands?, quickly searching for seats. The stands were packed. The homecoming game was a big deal for everyone involved.

Magnus was hoping for the best for Alec...even if he wasn't going to be a part of it.

Magnus and Simon found seats. Magnus took a deep breath, forcing a smile onto his face as he looked at the field. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle seeing Alec out there.

But he would try for simon...since it was their “first and last”, and since someone had to explain the game to Simon.

Simon was pulled from his thoughts as the person on the monitor started to talk.

“Welcome everyone to Idris High’s annual Homecoming Football game! Tonight is a big deal! Everyone cheer on your Idris Players!” He yelled out in excitement, the crowd reaction just as exciting.

“Everyone get ready! Here come your defending champions, the Idris High Fighting Steles! Led by our leading man, Alexander Lightwood!” The voice boomed through the monitors, the crowd screaming as the team made their way onto the field for warm ups.

Magnus saw a glimpse of Alec, taking a deep breath to compose himself.

He could handle this...hopefully.

-  
Alec stood on the field, mind overwhelmed with emotions as he practiced passing his football with Jace. He wasn't really in tune with the game...his mind kept drifting to Magnus. He went to throw the ball, eyes seeing Magnus sitting in the stands.

Magnus was here to watch alec? Alec mentally slapped himself  
for the stupid thought...he’s here for the game.

He shook his head, getting into focus again and continuing to warm up.

The game started, and the team got in the lead. cheers erupted in the crowd with every touchdown. The band played their pep tunes with enthusiasm to egg on the excitement. Magnus sat, watching and fidgeting with his fingers...he didn't know if he could take much more.

The team reset and Alec stood in front of them preparing to give them the game plan. The crowd began to cheer Alec’s name.

“Alec! Alec! Alec!” 

Magnus began to panic...he couldn't do this anymore. Too much reminded him of Alec. Magnus tapped Simon’s shoulder.

“Si-I have to go. I thought I could handle it but I really can't. I’m sorry.” Magnus apologized...looking away.

“Don't apologize! I’ll fill you in, okay?” Magnus nodded at his words, saying excuse me as he made his way through the crowd to leave.

-  
Alec was preparing to give his game plan, when his eyes drifted to the stands, only to see Magnus walking away. Alec couldn't take his eyes away. He couldn't let Magnus walk out of his life forever. He was in love with him.

Alec turned his eyes back to his team, looking at all  
of their eyes on him waiting for direction. He sighed, making his choice.

“Sorry boys.” He muttered before getting off the ground and taking off his helmet...running in the direction of the bleachers. He was met with his father’s angry face, a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Where do you think you are going?! You’re throwing away your dream!” His father yelled in disappointment.

“No dad, I’m throwing away your dream. My future is about to walk out of this stadium...and I won't let that happen!” Alec responded with determination. His father scoffed, looking to see Magnus walking up the stairs.

he turned to Jace, handing him his helmet, “Lead them to victory. I have faith in you.” Alec said, Jace nodded and smiling at his brother as he made his way to the field. 

Suddenly everything was like white noise, blurred in the background...the cheers, the yells of his name. All he could focus on was Magnus. He quickened his pace, reaching the stairs and bolting up two at a time.

Magnus heard footsteps, stopping as he saw Alec running towards him. His eyes widened.

“Alec...what are you doing?” He questioned when Alec reached him, standing so close that he could feel their breaths mingling together.

Alec’s eyes were piercing into him full of determination, “Something I should've done a long time ago.” He whispered as he put his hand onto Magnus’ cheek, closing the distance between them. It was as if their lives were finally complete, and they found that missing piece.

Their lips moved together as Alec moved closer, caressing Magnus’ cheek softly. They pulled away, and rain started to pour down on them and the crowd.

It was the most cliché moment ever. But Magnus loved every second of it.

Alec pulled away to look up at the sky, ignoring the rain to put his hand on the small of Magnus’ back.

“I’m sorry I waited for the rain…” He smiled...glancing down at Magnus’ lips.

Magnus smiled, “It’s okay.” Closing the gap between them again, Alec pulling him closer and kissing him with all of the emotions he possibly could.

Simon watched from a distance with a huge grin, “Oh my god.” He said in disbelief.

Lydia frowned in jealousy, watching the scene unfold.

Neither of the two cared what anyone thought, they stood there lost in their own world, their lips moving together. Magnus smiled and brought his arms around Alec’s neck, one running through the hair at the base of his neck.

The crowd erupted into cheers when Idris High took home the victory. Magnus and Alec pulled away to watch the scene unfold, smiling at eachother.

Alec leaned back in, arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist to connect their lips together.

-  
We won the big game that day...but all I remembered is I got my Prince…

And a REALLY BAD Cold…

Everything fell into place after that.

Magnus stumbled across the storybook he’d thrown across the room just days prior. His eyes saw a piece of paper. Curious and with a confused look, he opened the paper.

His eyes widened when he saw what it was. His mother's will. It said that Magnus owned everything...including the cars, the house, and the Diner.

He smiled…

His mom was right, the fairytale book did contain something important.

He found his real acceptance letter later that day, after getting his stepfather arrested for hiding a will, and for falsifying documents with his signature.

-  
Things not only worked out for Magnus and Alec...but worked out for Simon as well...who decided to start dating Alec’s sister Isabelle. They were a perfect fit...much to the dismay of Lydia, who had interest in Simon after he became popular.

Alec’s father came around to Alec’s life choices, including that of his relationship with Magnus. He turned his company around to support others and not just his own selfishness.

And Magnus? 

He had gotten everything he’s ever wanted...that including his prince.

-  
Magnus sat on the hood of his car, overlooking beautiful and clear Idris. The rainstorm had restored all of its beauty. The last time it was this beautiful was eight years ago...when he sat in the exact same spot with his mother.

He smiled at the memory.

Alec took out Magnus’ phone from his pocket, getting down on one knee in front of him and proposing to him with it. Magnus chuckled, pulling Alec towards him to place a kiss on his lips. They both smiled as they pulled away. 

“Ready to go?” Alec asked with a smile. Magnus nodded.

“I thought you’d never ask, Alexander.” He flirted as he hopped into the car. And they were on their way to Princeton University where they’d start their future.

Maybe fairytales were real...if you were lucky enough to find one.


End file.
